


FAQ: Most Stuff

by Fianna9, gatekat, Verilidaine



Series: Gatekat's FAQ [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FAQ, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: The master FAQ where a search will turn up the word you're looking for (using view entire work). At least when I get it done.There will be a few FAQs that remain on their own because they have several chapters.





	1. The Index

**Author's Note:**

> For the criminally stupid: If the linked image doesn't say it's whatever it's linked to, it's inspiration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't sure where a word is, click on 'entire work' above and copy it into your browser's search field.

  1. **This Index**
     This page.
  2. **[Miscellaneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30439680)**
     Odds and ends that don't belong anywhere else.
  3. **[The Afterlife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30439815)**
     What happens to a spark after it leaves its frame.
  4. **[Alien Races](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426/chapters/31110153)**
     Different entry. The various alien races used in stories.
  5. **[Amusement Rides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30439875)**
     Amusement park/fair rides and the like.
  6. **[Books, Shows, etc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30439887)**
     The titles/content of books, shows, movies, etc.
  7. **[Brand Names](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30439944)**
     Cybertronian (and other) brand names.
  8. **[Consumables](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30439995)**
     Things that Cybertronians (and the occasional alien) consume for fuel.
  9. **[Courting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11175864)**
     Different entry. The cultural norms for various cities/groups when it comes to the relationship process, its milestones, markers and legal events.
  10. **[Crystals and Materials](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440607)**
     Things not (normally) eaten that are not plants.
  11. **[Cybertronian Citizenship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/40636046)**
     Citizenship rules in the Golden Age when an aliquis (certificate of personhood) system is not in use.
  12. **[Dances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440619)**
     Dances that have appeared in my stories and don't have a name on Earth (that I could find).
  13. **[Decepticon Challenges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440670)**
     How a 'formal' Decepticon challenge works.
  14. **[Diseases and Conditions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440700)**
     This covers both diseases (curable and not) and conditions (physical and psych) that have a negative impact on the mecha fitting into their normal society.
  15. **[Drugs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440730)**
     Drugs, both legal and illegal.
  16. **[Education](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440769)**
     The education levels and quirks for those stories where it comes into play.
  17. **[Events](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440814)**
     Events that happen in a cycle like fairs, conventions, sport championships, plus natural disasters that are big enough to be used as markers for a generation and more personal celebrations that most have like birthdays, anniversaries, wedding/baby showers and such.
  18. **[Execution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440871)**
     How various cities (and groups) execute mecha.
  19. **[The Frame's Layers and Major Systems](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441060)**
     A description of what frame-related words mean.
  20. **[Frametype and Alt Modes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441033)**
     A cheat sheet of what frametype and alt mode terms mean to me.
  21. **[Funeral and Mourning Rites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441072)**
     The funeral and mourning rituals of various cities and groups.
  22. **[Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441108)**
     Both tabletop and 'computer' games. These are the ones that favor intellect over frame.
  23. **[Government](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441120)**
     Government structure, terms and abbreviations
  24. **[Instruments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441261)**
     Musical instruments that I may reference. Some are Cybertronian canon, some are fanon, some are real and a lot are inspired by an image.
  25. **[Insults and Curses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441504)**
     Various things that aren't acceptable in polite company.
  26. **[Interfacing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441531)**
     All the many methods by which Cybertronians interface for pleasure.
  27. **[Knights of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441591)**
     The bits and pieces of Knights of Light (and Knights of Shadow) headcanon.
  28. **[Languages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441654)**
     Languages named in stories.
  29. **[Legal Terms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441669)**
     Words and terms that have legal meaning and weight.
  30. **[Locations (by city/world)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465)**
     Different entry. Named locations, mostly of pre-war Cybertron and Cybertronian-centric locations elsewhere.
  31. **[Materials](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441693)**
     Materials not meant for consumption.
  32. **[Martial Arts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441714)**
     The fighting arts of Cybertron.
  33. **[Measurements](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442128)**
     The terms for time and distance on Cybertron and other worlds as used in most stories.
  34. **[Mechanimals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426/chapters/31110234)**
     Different entry (ch 2-8). Mechanimals, primarily of Cybertron.
  35. **[Noble Houses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441744)**
     A list and notes on the noble and royal Houses I've used, sorted by city.
  36. **[Organic Animals (not of Earth)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426/chapters/31110822)**
     Different entry. Organic plants and animals not of Earth.
  37. **[Organizations (groups, bands, military units, etc)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441762)**
     Non-government groups.
  38. **[Paint and Chromates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441906)**
     Cybertronians (and others) come in a wide variety of colors and patterns.
  39. **[People: Mecha (Alphabetical)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8172931)**
     _Different entry_. The writer's notes on all (I think) Transformers mechanical OCs that have been used in my stories and a few others that were created as background info.
  40. **[People, Organic (Alphabetical)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13196031)**
     Different entry. The writer's notes on all (I think) organic OCs that have been used in my stories.
  41. **[People (by Type)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929)**
     Different entry. Notes and such on OCs from my stories, and a few notes on canon characters too, listed by catagory.
  42. **[Plant Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426/chapters/31110834)**
     Different entry. Plants of Cybertron and the occasional alien world.
  43. **[Praxian Chevrons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441927)**
     What's useful to know about Praxian chevrons.
  44. **[Praxian Frametypes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441933)**
     The many frametypes of Prowl and what I call them.
  45. **[Priests of Primus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441954)**
     A bit of intel on the Priests of Primus.
  46. **[Primus' blessing (on energon)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441975)**
     The most formal blessing of a meal.
  47. **[Pronouns and Gender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442005)**
     The terms and their meanings as I use them.
  48. **[Reproduction (Mecha)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1591382)**
     Different entry. Some notes on the carry/maturity times of various frametypes.
  49. **[Reproduction (Mechanimal)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442014)**
     How mechanimals (Cybertronian wildlife) reproduce.
  50. **[Seekers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442035)**
     Notes on Seeker culture and language.
  51. **[Social Ranks and Terms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442086)**
     Social Ranks and Terms
  52. **[Sports](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442104)**
     Unlike games, sports are focused on the frame's skills.
  53. **[Terrain and Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442122)**
     Landscape types, items and weather on Cybertron.




	2. Miscellaneous

**arachnotron** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/arachnotron). Cybertronian word for arachnids - spiders, scorpions, etc.  
**audio vid** : An audio file with a recording of the speaker while they tell the story.  
**avianoid** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/avianoid). Cybertronian term for birds  
  
**badge** : faction logo/mark of status in a group.  
**Be Jiita** : Slang for a blow job or oral in general.  
**bumper or boot** : Slang for "heads or tails". A statement of confusion, often with frustration.  
  
**comecro** : Derived from concordo (Latin for agree) and commemini (Latin for remember). Equivalent to 'amen'  
  
**DIA** : Deactivated in Action  
**denta** : teeth  
**dermas** : lips  
**digitigrade** : animal style legs  
  
**eyrie** : Where a Seeker flock lives.  
  
**free drive parks** : Most will have between 4-400 (depending on park size) 'yards' that are separate from each other with walk/roads between them. Some will be a flat surface for stunts or dancing, others like a skateboard park, others an obstacle course, some are race tracks. Other styles possible. If you pay general admission you can go into any open (not reserved) space and play or just stand at the edge and watch. Or you can pay and get a specific yard reserved for just your party. Folks can still watch but only invited folks can enter.  
**full time** for the average worker is 434 joors a decaorn (1/3 an orn for 31 of 32 orns a decaorn).  
  
**gestalt** : canon. a Transformer combiner team/their joined form (Superion, Defensor, Devistator, etc)  
**glossa** : tongue  
  
**jurassanoid** : [[Canon](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/jurassanoid)]. The Cybertronian term for their 'dinosaurs'.  
**karambit** : a very close quarters blade. <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karambit>  
  
**lightmount** : A hardlight/holoform mount for Cybertronians. Rare and crazy expensive even for nobles because of the technology required to miniaturize the projection technology enough to work. Various mechanimal mounts are far more common and easy to deal with.  
**LUD** : Local Usage Details (phone/comm/internet records)  
  
**macrio** : a dildo  
**mecha** : a mechanical person. Both singular and plural.  
**MIA** : Missing in Action  
  
**pede/pedes** : feet  
**peripherals** : slang term for sycophants/groupies that hang out around the "true talents"  
**PIM** : Penetrative Interface Module. The spike and valve, AKA sticky parts.  
**plantigrade** : human style legs  
  
**RRS** : Residence Research System  
  
**Seneschal** : Senior retainer. The chief servant in a noble House or estate. They are responsible for the smooth running of everything from discipline to supplies to the other servants. A position of great power.  
**shanix** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Shanix). Shanix is the primary Cybertronian currency from the the time Nova Prime united the city-states. It was used in some cities before that. His galactic expantion made it common galaxy-wide. Shanix coins are sold gold and thus, like solid and cubed energon, trades well on its material value. Digital shanix are tied to the local and galactic economies it is used in.  
[[Image](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/DJ31lHXWsAANo3U.jpg)] accurate look and size if that hand was an average mech.  
[[Link 1](http://www.shapeways.com/product/Q2UH4ZK6J/shanix-coin?optionId=63459595)] to buy the above.  
[[Link 2](http://www.shapeways.com/product/TA9P8AQSV/pile-of-shanix-1-quot-diameter)]to buy for toys.  
**sorcelling** : taking on any form you can scan/have specs for. From [taralynden](http://taralynden.livejournal.com/)  
**strategy-tank:** a room that projects solid light simulations of environments and enemies for Cybertronians to train against.  
**stylus** : a writing instrument  
  
**teek** : to read another's EM field. It can provide information on identity, age, strength, health, emotional and mental state and other factors that influence the spark or energy running the frame. Term originated by [Dwimordene](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/120188/Dwimordene), though I don't hold strictly to her definition.  
**tetra jet:** primary Cybertronian design  
  
**VIM** : Very Important Mecha  
  
**walkabout** : After a mecha is Knighted, they are sent into the world to make sure they want to remain with the Order.  
  
**ya’aburnee** : Arabic. one’s hope that they’ll die before another person, because of how difficult it would be to live without them.


	3. The Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a spark after it leaves its frame.

I tend to run two versions, depending on how mean I'm feeling (generally towards Prowl).

Default: The Well of All Sparks is correctly named. When a spark leaves its frame, it joins Primus in the center of Cybertron and retains its memories and consciousness, but not any quirks/abilities granted by hardware. Thus Prowl is no longer a walking computer, Skywarp is no longer dumb as a rock. Insanity and other problems of the processor/frame are healed.

While most sparks embrace the healing and quick adaptation that Primus' embrace offers, some are traumatized enough by their time in a frame that they must exist in a form of self-imposed purgatory until they feel better.  


Version 2: While all sparks do go to the Well and Primus, what they experience is directly tied to their belief of what comes after deactivation. Most believe in the Well as paradise.  
Those that believe the Well is a paradise experience that, whatever paradise means to them.  
Those that believe they are going to the Pit experience the Well as that.  
Those that believe the spark dissipates will do so, their energy merging with Primus once more.  
Also based on the beliefs/needs of the spark what they experience can change over time.

Most of the time sparks remember their life/lives, though in some universes they only retain a very dim sense of their time in a frame.

Whichever is used, a Prime's spark goes to the Matrix, not the Well.


	4. Amusement Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusement park/fair rides and the like.

Skywheel: a Ferris wheel.


	5. Books, Shows, etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles/content of books, shows, movies, etc.

## Books

 **Falling Forward** : written by Snaptight. Romance

 **On the Wings of Honor** : Fiction, the first in a series of nine by one of the most revered Vosian writers in history.

 **Orns of Light and Sparks** : written by Kurf. Romance

 **Rising Heights** : written by Snaptight. Romance

 **The Ruby Note** : written by Vendrin. Horror.

## Vid series

 **Condoned** : Short LEO procedural set on a colony world. More accurate than most procedure-wise.

 **Evidran 3** : Nature documentary on a colony planet. Hound is the narrator with Skyfire supplying some scientific information.

 **Found Vids** : Animal Planet "Lost Tapes" style program about cryptids that does not have information about real species interjected between scenes. Typically cheesy. Episode "Skitter Critter" is about gremers collapsing a building. "Depth Denizen" is about the dweller and its energy vampire minions and is considered a truly frightening episode.

 **Street Patrol** : LEO procedural series with terrible accuracy.

 **The Orszem of Csillagos Szentély** : A six part nature documentary narrated by Hound about the Orsezm.

 **Wargames** : a wartime vis series that was terribly inaccurate.


	6. Brand Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronian (and other) brand names in stories.

Games:  
**Flamewind Games** : A one-mech company specializing in very high-end tactical sims.

Polish brands:  
**Contrast** : good on both black and white  
**Starbright** : good on both black and white

Social Networks:  
**Connectix** : A dating network which boasts the ability to cast a planet-wide net. From [The Perfect Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10070627/) by [dragonofdispair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair).

Visor brands  
**Dicrita** : known for being high-end, garish colors and a lot of flare.


	7. Consumables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that Cybertronians (and the occasional alien) consume for fuel.

###  Energon Grades ||| High Grade ||| Additives and Flavorants ||| Cuisines ||| Meals ||| Finger Food |||

### Energon Grades

1000 barrels of oil = 1 regular energon cube (worth $18K USD in 1987, $75K USD in 2010, $46K USD in 2016)  
  
Low grade: 1/2 cube of regular  
normal high grade = 2-3 cube of regular  
normal jet grade = 3-4 cubes of regular  
normal jet high grade = 8-10 cubes of regular

 **Base types** :  
Each type has a distinct flavor, weight and variants based on where, how and impurities of the process of gathering it.  
thermal: from heat  
hydro: from water  
hydrocarbon: AKA organic oil-based  
hydro-fission energon: Low energy, fizzy, light, extremely rare and expensive.  
magma: from liquid rock  
Praxian crystal: very rare and created almost exclusively by those who drink it.  
quartz: from that crystal type  
solar: from solar radiation  
pressed crystal energon: From [AUgust - And the Month I Bite off More than I can chew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532533) by [Anon_E_Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_E_Miss/pseuds/Anon_E_Miss). The equivalent of serious coffee. It's absorbed quickly and offers an almost instant energy boost.

* * *

### High Grade Brands/Types/Mixed Drinks

 **Altihexian starshot** : solar high grade with copper and pyrite for flavoring.  
**Praxian Quartz** : a very light, clean tingle, almost pure. Never exported, those who have it generally make it in house ([Same Planet, Different Worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196))  
**beryllium beer** : <http://eaten-by-bears.livejournal.com/67768.html?thread=935352#t935352>  
**Engex** : 'standard' high grade  
**fire rock shooters** :  
**fire tea** : good for a kick. sharp heated drink.  
**hydro-fission energon** : Low energy, fizzy, light, extremely rare and expensive.  
**Kaon Black Brew** : Seriously potent stuff.  
**Mood Whiplash** : carbonated engex  
**Nightmare Fuel** : a potent liquor  
**Smelter** : a very potent liquor. One shot is said to put the average mech on his aft, or in the smelter.

 **From[Camaraderie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961628/chapters/1884549) by [GildedOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedOrchid/pseuds/GildedOrchid)**  
They aren't quite sure what Prowl and Jazz are drinking. They've been experimenting with it for at least seven stellar-cycles. Prowl says it's safe and an old recipe besides, but that's complete and total slag. Whatever it is they're drinking, it cratered Superion. Grimlock pilfered a cube of it once and spent the next mega-cycle hallucinating and blowing fireballs at the wall. Wheeljack's managed to work out that it's one part mercury, one part cyanide, two parts refined Hexian ultra-grade and one part something else. It's that one part something else that makes them all wonder and gives Grimlock random processor flashbacks. Ultra Magnus and Elita-1 usually kill off a bottle of Helix Premium Label together. Wheeljack sticks to his own experimentations, but he brings enough to share. He gives each concoction its own name, like 51 Guns or Vos Sunrise, and they're usually spectacular. Every now and again he goes off into left field, however, and it ends in tragedy. Rather like his experiments. They'll sell their own parts for cubes of his Stormbreaker, but his Tarpit Blitz can stay there. Smokescreen has a stash of Old Fortran that was diverted from Axiom Nexus, and no one can figure out how he got it. Ratchet has been extorting bottles of energon wine out of Mirage for vorns now, ever since an unfortunate interface with a mech he refuses to name led to a rather embarrassing round of virus scans. Red Alert claims he needs to stay sober just to keep up when they play Hexian Blitz, so he sticks to cubes of high-grade confiscated from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They aren't sure if they should be horrified or impressed with the tolerance level that indicates.

 **Mocktails (no-high grade 'highgrade')** :  
mollia: The most common in Vos.

* * *

### Additives and Flavorants

 **Aluminum** : bittersweet aroma  
**Arsenic** is bitter/acidic.  
**Carbon and aluminum** combined are "more sweet than bitter, and very earthy".  
**Copper** : sweet, sharp  
**Copper oxide** : (cuprous oxide and cupric oxide) both forms taste similar to each other. A little bit spicy and best added in small amounts, and are usually paired with sweeter base energons. Cupric being more potent and the cuprous more complex. In human terms, like cinnamon and cassia. Both ground tree bark, and are so close in taste that most of the "cinnamon" sold in stores in the US is actually cassia.  
**Iron oxide/rust** : very sweet.  
**Gold** is on the sweet end of the flavor scale  
**Nickel** : clean tang  
**pyrite** : sour (like lemon)  
**Silicon** is crispy but flavorless when pure, but takes impurities and treatments to change that very well.

 **moltenium** : "A critical supplement you need," Jazz said, cocking his head. "Something that doesn't occur naturally outside of Cybertron, so it's synthesized. If it's incorrectly processed it can be fatal, though if it's properly handled it's completely harmless."

* * *

### Cuisines

 **Csillagos Szentély** : bitter with a spoiled aftertaste. spiciness indicates the diet of the creature used to produce it.

 **Cybertropolis** : Sweet and tart cuisine.

 **Kaon** : often heavy with minerals and highly spiced, the energon acidic in a way that cuts through the richness in a delightful way. Seekers consider it heavy fuel

 **Harmonex** : light and sweet. sometimes salty.

 **Polyhex** : Sweet

 **Praxus** : light and acidic. They are very fond of putting as much into looks as taste, but a lot of it's finger food.

 **Rust Sea** : acidic and spicy, with lots of crunch

 **Simfur** : spicy with a bit of sweetness

 **Vosnian** : high in energy and low in minerals for flight frames

* * *

### Meals

_What you get if you order a specific meal or meal-component. They can be as complex as a full tasting menu or sushi platter to as simple as a plate of spaghetti._

**Attiquim** : From the Rust Sea. A spiced low-potency high grade with heavy mineral content. a smell close to battery acid mixed with incendiary level spice

 **caevum** : Seeker eggs when used for food. Highly illegal in modern times, but were used as survival food in ancient times.

 **chrome cake** :

 **frozen bites** : lightly chilled gelled magma energon bars with crystal dust and some copper shavings on top. Simfur

 **** **green klaver** : Adventurine (green quartz) dusted energon gels shaped into a trefoil knot. typically a side dish.

 **gel granite sandwich** : thin plates of granite for stability with energon gel on the insides. usually filled with some kind of toppings

 **Grilled illuminum** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**Jouled-out ecto-quads** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**light spiral** : almost pure energon held in a thin shell that is a spiral twisted around itself. Praxian

 **Lime crystal patties** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**Midnight stars** blue-coated, three pointed star of energon. gelled solar energon encased in a thin lazurite shell. Typically with sulfur in them. Praxian

 **Morganite Dusting** : gray bars flecked with black topped with peach-pink dust. Praxian.

 **oil broth** : a basic soup recipe. oil mixed with some low grade energon in a bowl. sliced slivers of mid grade energon gel placed in the broth. different variations made with different types of low grade and mid grade energon.

 **red rust soup** : oil and geo-thermal or magma energon with rust and tiny slivers of obsidian. Tesarus.

 **scarlet dross** : Simfur

 **Selenium dumplings** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**silica wafers** : think waffle fries. Come plain or flavored with most anything.

 **Spicy neon noodles** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**spiral flares** : more potent than nebula swirls since they're made with a mix of solar high-grade and magma mid-grade.

 **tetrax cross gels** : small raised cross-shaped gels made of gem dusts and magma high-grade.

 **Tri-pyramids** are bite-sized, three layer pyramids. It has different flavors of energon gel in each level with a high grade silicon infused jelly in between to hold them in place. The top layer is almost always pyrite although the concentration varies. The middle layer is always a copper oxide mix. These have aluminum as the base layer. It's a complex mix of flavors that some like to eat separately while others like to pop in all at once.

 **Vicrasi** : The name for a wide variety of items based on thin layers of minerals or crystals glued together with (typically high grade) energon jelly. Praxian.  
each layering pattern has it's own name. One is a sixrix.  
zez is shaped like an X.  
one would order the above as a "vicrasi sixrix zez".

 **Zarita Mattri** : From the Rust Sea. Very spicy. a plate of various solids and a cube of light, effervescent midgrade

* * *

### Finger Food, Sweet and Savory

_Otherwise as 'no dishes or utensils required'. Things generally eaten as treats but also savory snacks and 'meals' that are eaten with the hands such as fish and chips._

**atelixi** From the Rust Sea. Not particularly sweet but with lots of rust. A crust of pressed rust held in jellied jet highgrade energon and was dusted with silicon, copper and silver. Think a jelly filled cheesecake coated in powdered chocolate and a small amount of chili powder.

 **banded energon balls** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Belted-Ball-353593880). A solid energon ball that is sheathed by three layers of metal belts. Most common are bronze, copper, gold and silver but any solid material may be used.

 **bread** : a mixture of a hardness 1-2 mineral and silicone used when a soft, fluffy containment is desired for fuel. Bauxite (savory) and lead (sweet) are the most common flavorants. The equivalent to a burger or hotdog bun.

 **caf** : A mix of petrol, jet fuel and oil with minerals to taste. Replacement for coffee in [Wolf in the Fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664053) for a group of humans turned Cybertronians.

 **candy bracelet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Bead-Ring-563469525). a bracelet cage containing spheres of crystal (or spheres of other candy). Typically for youth.

 **cattari** From the Rust Sea. bitter and savory even for Rust Sea deserts. 

**chew sticks** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Sheathed-Rods-521896558). A rod of solidified energon (or other goodie) coated in two layers of other material.

 **chocotar** : chocolate. From [The Ascension ch 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3449075/chapters/13827232) by silberstreif

 **copper cakes** : Rather like oil cakes, but very heavy with the copper additive.

 **crisp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rozrr.deviantart.com/art/Gnarled-Flowers-737494817)

 **crispy gels** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Sheathed-Cubes-522773836). loose jelly contained in a square of thin metal

 **crusted jellies** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Sheathed-Cubes-522773836). solid jellies coated in crunchy minerals

 **deionizer** : a drink that sucks excess charge from the system. Useful to combat overcharged or oversensitized systems, but also very good as an evening wind-down drink.

 **dazarvi** : a thin composite sheet shimmering with a coating of oil and dusted with mineral powders. Think an elephant ear. Traditionally served dusted with pyrite and gold dust in Yuss during festivals.

 **drink** : malted aluminum and tin from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

 **drop jellies** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Spectral-Tori-730528065). Small drops of energon jelly, with or without a powder coating.

 **finger flower candy** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.keyshot.com/forum/index.php?topic=20000.0). A coil of thin metal petals around a center of jellied high grade or a spark chamber grade crystal.

 **fluffs** : think cotton candy

 **fluffy aragonite crystals** Think popcorn. Idea from [Summer Prompts 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11584377/chapters/26033172) by tainry

 **gear dust candy** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Aquatic-Microbes-359600185). Tiny pieces of candy of many types (from energon to metals to random things) that come in an endless variety of shapes. Meant to be cheap.

 **granite bars** : Thin layers of granite (or other stone) with oil base between the layers to hold them together. Somewhat like wafer cookies

 **granite bread** : a harder bread often topped with a spread or toppings. typically made by mixing granite with a small amount of silicone as well as bauxite (savory) and lead (sweet).

 **grenade** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://charanty.deviantart.com/art/Metal-Glowing-Ball-738177652). A ball of solid energon held inside a decorative metal casing that looks like a grenade, at least to civilians.

 **ice flakes** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Snowflakes-344312347). Tiny, delicate bits of any number of substances in fractal or geometric patterns.

 **isopropyl and synthoils** from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

 **kani** : a catch-all term for the ring-type of donut.  
\-- **kani, glazed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://devouringghoul.deviantart.com/art/Radiation-Donut-737385688).  
*-- **kani, high grade glow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://devouringghoul.deviantart.com/art/Radiation-Donut-737385688)  
*-- **kani, shimmer glazed sapphire** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dogi-crimson/art/freebie-Donut-feel-bad-735964427)

 **mineral treat** : condensed energon mixed with powder and shaped into forms

 **mercury fudge** : A dense, gooey, sweet bar or square

 **molten salts** crystals infused with solar energy. A 'seasonal' flavor for the holidays. Sometimes consumed as is, usually incorporated into other foods. From [Seasonal Flavors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8619304) by [Rizobact](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact)

 **mountain drops** : small pellets of high grade magma gel coated in oil and dipped in powdered jasper. Something a little like cayenne chocolates with a liquor center. developed on Aelios.

 **nebula swirls** copper and green 'truffles'. A bit bitter as well as sweet. Prowl likes them. A specialty of Pekar's Dream confection shop.

 **oil cakes** a cake like substance made of sweetened oil

 **oil crisps** : light, really thin potato chips

 **puffs** : light, fluffy crystal or metal mouthfuls, often crusted or dusted with something. Finger food. Frequently an appetizer or the complementary 'bread' one gets. Iron-crusted quartz puffs

 **rust sticks** : hard candy sticks

 **sakatia** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xenomorph1138.deviantart.com/art/Box-Of-Gold-Rings-414048658)A cube of fine gold links with energon jelly filling in the open spaces.

 **spark lanterns as sold** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wyngrew.deviantart.com/art/Avilum-Berries-664763947) a seasonal treat around First Light Festival. Inspired by the [Physalis_alkekengi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalis_alkekengi)

 **sparkle apples** : from Cybertropolis. gear apples hollowed out and filled with sparkleberry jam. Often displayed with a sparkleberry concealing the hole so that it looks more attractive and to identify the filling. 

**sparkleberry gem candy** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hannaemporium.deviantart.com/art/Carnation-resin-necklace-737506223). A sparkleberry (a red and bright yellow raspberry like fruit) encased in a clear substance.

 **spongy metal foam** : marshmallows. Often of nickle, but can be of most any metal. From [ch 15 of Dreams of a (Black and) White Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8718106/chapters/20314126) by [Rizobact](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact)

 **star crunch** : a small yellow (citrine) bar with an energon core, topped with arsenic and pyrite. Praxian

 **tar** AKA coffee from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

 **tar taffies** from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

### Natural Foods

Foods produced by natural means and eaten relatively unprocessed.

 **conecap** : species of fungus with a tall slender cap on the fruiting body.  
\-- **garnet pebble berry** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.creativeboom.com/uploads/articles/94/940095046af63d1b2a71682e23b65d59429565c9_1100.png) from [[site 1]](https://www.creativeboom.com/inspiration/alien-flowers-plants-and-crystallised-rocks-imagined-by-digital-artist-david-brodeur/) a low-growing fruit developed by the garnet spindle conecap. has a slightly sour yet sweet taste. commonly eaten in Polyhex by friends and family to celebrate a new sparkling.  


**cyber-bee honey** : thick, sticky, sweet-tasting oil full of mineral dust made by cyber-bees.

 **fungal fruits** : A fungus that grows underground. Only the fruit is visible. It is held up by a magnetic field so it is easy to pluck by grazers who then spread the spores to new areas. They are edible and rather sweet.  
\-- **black fungal fruit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yeray369.deviantart.com/art/yerayArtgeometria-01-735527543).

 **gear apple** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Ruby-Red-Industrialized-Apple-345396520). They grow on trees and come in many varieties. In general the smaller the more bitter, the greener the more bitter and the harder the more bitter when ripe. Red equates to sweetness and softness.

 **gnasher milk** : often used as supplemental fuel by sparklings.

 **magma caltrop nut** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://karlscherer.deviantart.com/art/k-spikey1-736039195) a seed from a magma tree sometimes used as fuel.

 **spark lanterns** : a bright colored berry (they come in many colors) encased in a fine crystalline cage. A seasonal treat around First Light Festival. Inspired by the [Physalis_alkekengi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalis_alkekengi)

 **sparkleberry** : (a red and bright yellow raspberry like fruit) think lemon curd with a lot of pop rocks. Tart, a bit sweet and tingly.


	8. Crystals and Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things not (normally) eaten that are not plants.

Gem shapes: <http://www.ratnasagarjewels.com/blog/image.axd?picture=%2f2015%2f03%2fgemstone+beads+by+shape+%26+size.png>

**class 9Ac** : Hard, very slow growing, seems to glow from within when the light struck it just right. Opaque white is the rarest color.  
**clearplate** Very cheep 'glass'. It's not very clear, but it does let light in and out.  
**flimsiplast** : plastic 'paper'  
**Myati** : a crystal formation in miniature. AKA crystal bonsai.  
**pleochroic chrysoberyl** : What Alexandrite is called on Cybertron.  
**Spark of Cybertron** : crystals of a very specific shade of blue.  
**spike atari mini**


	9. Cybertronian Citizenship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citizenship rules in the Golden Age when an aliquis (certificate of personhood) system is not in use.

The Cybertronian empire shares much in common with Ancient Rome on Earth. Its power is founded in conquest (usually by genocide) and trade. As such the empire is composed of many races and deeply dependent on legal slavery and indefinite indentured servitude. Between the two roughly half the population on Cybertron does not own themself. Territories and colonies are generally allowed to govern themselves as long as taxes (in shanix, goods and soldiers) are paid and infrastructure is maintained.

Citizenship comes in several levels and is very discriminatory.

To be a **Citizen of Cybertron** one must be free, sentient, have a spark, be a mechanoid, be able to prove a direct linage to Cybretronian natives and pay the filing fees. In reality having a spark is enough because when it comes down to it the government would rather overlook a lack of documentation than admit that sparks might come from somewhere other than Cybertron. Religion and the priesthood does still hold that much power.

A **sparked caste mech** is often thought of a citizen but they are owned by the one who paid for their creation (frame and sparking) until they pay off the cost. This almost never happens but if they do they become a citizen. Their owner is required to accept that fee and let them go. Though those owned by the Prime have to depend on his good grace in the matter given he is the Prime and law doesn't really apply to Primes. Most are owned by the government (police, military, palace servants, ISO), corporations (grunt workers, especially dangerous jobs like mining) or nobility (servants and guards of all types). 

A **Cybertronian slave** is one who possesses all but the freedom to become a citizen. Once freed they will be a citizen. They become slaves by selling themselves in exchange for medical care, energon or as punishment for crimes. A fair number are also enslaved illegally from the very poor and it is hereditary. If your carrier is a slave when you separate you are a slave.

Another set applies to all other races, documented or not.

 **Citizen of Cybertron**. Yes, there are a handful of beings who are granted full citizenship that wouldn't normally be able to get it. Unlike those granted to mecha this is not something inherited by creations. It is only granted for extreme service to the empire. While most often granted for military assistance it can also be for monetary, scientific or other contributions. It requires the Prime's signature.

 **Citizen of the Empire**. The highest status most beings can attain. They tend to be local leaders and people of importance in the colonizes and territories. Their primary benefit is not having to pay most taxes though there are some legal, social and access benefits as well.

 **Resident**. Most non-Cybertronian non-slaves are of this status. It requires proof of living in the empire, some knowledge tests and fees but is in general quite attainable to those earning above subsistence level. They have a few extra legal protections, some social safety net and do not have to pay all the fees and taxes that outsiders do.

 **Outsider**. Cybertron doesn't have the same idea of borders and citizenship as we (21st century humans) do. People didn't need to be a citizen or authorized to enter a territory and with few exceptions borders are only meant to keep other militaries and tax collectors out. People come and go as they please and most taxes are based on the value of goods brought in or sold. But since they are not registered with the government as free beings they are far more vulnerable than even residents to being kidnapped into slavery.

 **Slave**. Anyone of a registered sentient species that is owned by another. Depending on local regulations they may or may not have some basic rights. The empire itself only grants one: they can buy themselves for a fair price even if their owner does not want to sell. Even if sold under the title of 'pet' any race that is in the registry of sentient species is a slave.

 **Undocumented**. While generally uncommon new races do show up regularly enough. This status means that they are legally considered animals until their species is documented as sentient. This process often takes up to a Cybertronian century (830 Terran years). Obviously there is a different process when it's a random individual in the slave market compared to an official envoy from a new race.


	10. Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dances that have appeared in my stories and don't have a name on Earth (that I could find).

**Line Cross Dancing** : Ballroom line dancing. Very formal. It's real, I just can't find it's real name.  
From Supersizers <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OSOYYlJl_I> Episode Regency (season 1, ep 6)  
about 54 min in.


	11. Decepticon Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a formal Decepticon challenge works. Wording matters for it to count.

Challenger: I challenge you  
Challenged: What for?

The challenged isn't allowed to outright refuse  
Anything can be challenged for  
Once the prize is stated, the challenged gets to choose the location  
it must take place immediately  
The idea is that anyone must be ready to prove they deserve their post at any time.

It's a come as you are kind of thing. Which can really frag the challenged mech, which is why they get to choose the location. Something that works to their advantage. Though it's frowned upon to really arm up. Not really honorable, and you've got to consider that there will be an audience. No assistance. It goes until one surrenders or deactivates.

The challenged may surrender at any point.  
The challenger may only surrender if given the offer.


	12. Diseases and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers both diseases (curable and not) and conditions (physical and psych) that have a negative impact on the mecha fitting into their normal society.

## Diseases

 **cybonic plague** : Their version of the Bubonic plague. From [By New Year's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9096430) by [eerian_sadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow)

 **cy-virus** : an infectious agent that comes in a berserker variety. [canon info](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cy-virus)

## Conditions

 **calcified creatures** : typically avian or aquatic mechacreatures living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea. exposure to the corrosive conditions causes build-ups of protective crystals on the mechanimal frames.

 **Capital City fragile creatures** : A range of specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care the glitch mice have gotten quite good at it. Responsible breeders keep track of purchasers, and those whose creatures repeatedly die from neglect tend to be blacklisted from further purchases.

 **orszem** : (Hungarian: sentry). A condition which developed and was nurtured at the Csillagos Szentély estate in Gygax in several species of wild mechanimals. While the rare specimen can be partially tamed (think bear or bison) they are still highly dangerous and would not hesitate to kill their handler if provoked. The orszem are all at least omnivorous and most are carnivorous regardless of what the breed originated as. They typically have smooth shell-like armor with ridges, sharp teeth, sharp tails, unusual crests and lack visible optics. Many are poisonous or venomous. They are highly sensitive to sound and the sound of mecha's engines is an irritant which provokes a berserk attack. Aquatic species are irritated by any engine too close to their location and that range can be quite extensive (like sharks to a drop of blood). They are contained by a system of transmitters that form a ring halfway between the center of the estate and the borders. The closer to a transmitter the more desirable the location is to the orszem. Surrounding estates, villages and territories quickly destroy any orszem that leaves Csillagos Szentély.

 **sensus disparatus** : When a Seeker Vision has a lot of active Order coding. originated in military intelligence. The stronger the mecha's processors, the more resistant they are to sedatives and anti-virals of the 3rd, 6th and 7b lines. Visions with unusually high intelligence are often indistinguishable from Orders in temperament.

## Parasites that cause problems

 **scraplet** : Scraplets are alleged to be the deadliest disease known to mechanical lifeforms in the entire galaxy. It is a complicated form of alien parasite, which lives solely to eat, reproduce, and eat some more. [canon info](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/scraplet)

 **space barnacle** : a parasitic life-form that attach themselves to spacecraft. Adapting behavior like a computer virus, they drain a host's energy and can only be removed with extreme heat. Space barnacles multiply very quickly, spreading to a new host through physical contact and taking it over in a short amount of time. [canon info](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/space_barnacle)


	13. Drugs and Poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs and poisons, both legal and illegal.  
> Many from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Generation_1_substances>

**Circuit boosters** : Does what it says, leaves a horrible hangover and memory loss for some.

 **Cirrus Dust** : think cocaine for mechanoids

 **Cirrus pesht** : Mind altering intoxicant that leaves the user susceptible to suggestion and enhances base desires (hunger, lust, needing to _move_. Adapted from [Twelve Days of Winterkink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8880364/chapters/20359381) by [dragonofdispair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair)

 **CNE, class IV** : The nasty sedative used in Crossing the Line.

 **Contie** : A nasty way to go. A tasteless chemical poison that deactivated a mech by raising the pressure in his fluid lines until their spark flared out due to over-fueling. Purging was the body's last, desperate attempt at lowering the pressure in energon lines before the deactivation flare. Description from [Sabotage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2137398) by [eerian_sadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow)

 **Cy-gar** : [[canon]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cy-gar)A cy-gar is a device used to deliver a dose of its contents to a Cybertronian through the mouth. Millions of cycles ago, they were used to deliver a poison willingly consumed by the user because of some perceived benefit. 

**'hibs** : Slang for neural inhibitors/blockers. Painkillers.

 **nitrous joint** : A stick of whatever kind of substance in the body (maybe solid nitrogen and solid oxygen, which are kept solid through pressure), which are then manipulated into a gas that can be inhaled. Gets absorbed into the frame through the ventilation system. Nitrous being laughing gas, but could be anything.

 **Nucleon** : incredibly powerful energy source capable of being used as fuel but it mutates the user <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nucleon>

**Secrin** : A fairly potent 'upper' not unlike meth and just as addictive. Praxian Enforcers were adapted to use it as emergency fuel, and to fuel repair nanites, and not be addicted to it. From Mission Locked

 **Speeders** : yet another upper.

 **Stim cubes** : [Camaraderie by GildedOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961628/chapters/2231533)

 **Syk** : drained the motor actuators of charge. It normally left him feeling deliciously wrung out and empty, light and hollow without the pain of hunger.

 **Synder** : A truth serum that heightens pain, causes delirium and generally makes it a bitch to keep the truth from coming out. The antidote is only effective in the first hour.


	14. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The education levels and quirks for those stories where it comes into play.

Diplomas, in universes that have them, are used to hold mecha in their place. It is almost impossible to afford the education and fees associated with getting a higher level Diploma that your creators have without a sponsor from a much higher economic bracket.

1st: Middle School  
\-- Low-level Trades School (truck driver, plumber, carpenter)  
2nd: High School  
\-- High-level Trades School (Government jobs, accountant)  
3rd: Associates  
4th: Bachelors  
5th: Masters  
6th: Doctorate


	15. Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that happen in a cycle like fairs, conventions, sport championships, plus natural disasters that are big enough to be used as markers for a generation and more personal celebrations that most have like birthdays, anniversaries, wedding/baby showers and such.

## Each Deacaorn

 **Grand Couvert** : Typically 3 times a decaorn, this is inspired by the 1700's French/European royal tradition of the same name. It is a crazy-lavish meal where the "king and queen" are seated on display before the entire court to eat scores of courses, each more lavish than the last, as a display of the power and wealth of the "king". No one else eats. They all watch for hours and when the "king and queen" finally leaves they rush the podium and storage tables to finally eat. An excellent explanation of the human historical one is by Supersizers in the French Revolution episode (S2 E4, starts around 12 min). Available free on at [The Supersizers Eat... The French Revolution (Part 2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gu2wg1wnDd8&t=0s&list=PL409B41BBBA68F6C6&index=3) starting at 1:45.

## Each Metacycle

 **The Nightdance** : an airshow by stunt frames that do it for their function. The city lights go on and off at various points, turning the air display from watching frames and smoke, to watching frame lights and lit smoke, to light shows. It's all choreographed to music. Many cities had some variant of this, but since going underground, New Crystal City's The Crystal Sky Acrobatic Team has created something truly unique. They combine an aerial stunt show with fireworks by having the city lights turn on and off at precise times.

## Each vorn

 **The Crystal Festival** : The largest of the crystal celebrations in Praxus, not unlike a state fair focused on what the city is best known for. Held in fall, half way between the Solar and First Light festivals, it lasts three orns.  
There are categories for every type of crystal, and just about everything that you can do with one. There are also four levels; hobbyist, apprentice, crafter and master. Categories include the best raw crystal, best color, largest in size, most delicate, most flawless, best resonating, best natural shape, best artificial shape, best sculpture, the list is almost endless.

 **Festival of the Shining Sun** : A celebration given by the House to celebrate its founding and status.

 **First Light Festival** : This is a two-decaorn event from start to finish though it's more like Christmas season than a constant event. It is centered around and celebrates the hibernal equinox (winter solstice) and thus is celebrated by one hemisphere when the other is celebrating Solar Festival while the tropics see it as an imported holiday they enjoy but don't have a cultural/environmental connection to. 

**First Light Festival traditions** :  
Find the First Bloom: The original tradition was for the hunters and gatherers in the village to search for the special blooms of the local winter flowers and crystals. How quickly it was found was how long it would be before good luck came to the village. The growth of cities eventually turned this into a family past time. A member of a group or family takes a small yellow crystal marked with a family/group chosen symbol and hide it in a predetermined area. Each group sets its own rules for hiding it. How long it takes to find the crystal is how long it takes to for the good luck to arrive and how long it will last. 

While the tradition of speaking of what you are thankful for beyond surviving the growing darkness and 'prayers' for enough to last past the hungry time (when the first crops are harvested) before you eat the cake has fallen out of favor the more industrial parts of the world became it is still very common among the more religious and rural mecha.

The gifts given are generally practical for the cold and lack of things to do on a farm in winter. Mesh scarves, blankets, special flavors of fuel, lights, candles, personal heaters, sparkling things, games, bookfiles.

A fireworks show as a reminder of the warmer weather coming, the greater light. Each group trys to outdo the others so it gets really impressive around the capitols.

First Light movies tend to focus on one of two themes.  
1\. Restart movies show how an act of kindness can improve someone else's life. A "Pay it Forward" kind of idea.  
2\. A focus on warmth and family while stuck inside.

 **First Light Festival Treats** :  
A seasonal treat around First Light Festival is the spark lantern. This is a bright colored berry (they come in many colors) encased in a fine crystalline cage. Both real and confection variants of many qualities are sold throughout the two-decaorn season. The origin of why these are consumed has been forgotten and is likely far darker than the treat it is today implies. Inspired by the [Physalis alkekengi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalis_alkekengi)  
Some in Crystal City consider it a sacred duty to consume spark lanterns during this holiday. They create a lit marquise of lights or candles to act as a beacon to those sparks seeing solace and a ward against those with ill-intent. Each time a mecha consumes a spark lantern a lost spark is guided back to Primus.

First Light Cake (Star Cake): Much like the bush noel in intent but instead of a log they create a stylized star to celebrate the sun that's coming back. Eating it to take in some of the strength of the sun to last out the rest of winter. More layers and more details = more expensive. The simple ones are little more than a basic layer cake with a dome on a stand with the rest of the sphere on it. The fanciest ones are incredible works of art that aren't just big but include different flavors on every layer (that are spheres to mimic the star's structure), multiple frosting flavors and fillings and a photo realistic finish, including flares and solar wind.

Fruitcake is a traditional fuel for much the same reason as Earth developed it. A related tradition is those who have leftover fruitcake from the previous vorn give it to charities to doctor up so even those at 'soup kitchens' can have a bit of star cake. It's still putting your family first but gives to the poor so they can celebrate too. 

**The Honoring of (city/town/village/family)** : founding day type celebration.

 **Honoring the Creator Spark** : a celebration of Primus and that in the end, we all came from him and we all return to him.

 **New Vorn Celebration** : The orn before the First Light is the beginning or the new vorn. Why this is a separate thing has confused many over the vorns. The truth is that many cities keep their own calendar as well as the imperial one. Every so often the a Prime changes when the imperial government marks the vorn beginning. The last Prime to change it decided that the vorn should end at the longest night (in the north). Thus the next orn is the new year.

 **Orn of the Becoming** : celebrates the first 13 and the creation of the Cybertronian race.

 **Orn of the Fallen Sparks** : A military tradition to honor close comrades that have fallen in battle. While it officially is on the first orn of the vorn in reality it is done whenever the unit can manage the time and most celebrate it on the first orn of the second metacycle to avoid all the more pleasant celebrations that happen around the new vorn. Most get overcharged and talk of the dead but there are no formal requirements on how to spend it. One tradition that fell away as the great war worn on and there were no longer new recruits was that of those who had not lost anyone yet would be that they didn't drink more than a cube and made sure their betters got back to their bunks.

**The Orn to Honor the Primor**

**Revelree** : (spelling intentional) Think Carnival in Rio de Janeiro or Mardi Gras in New Orleans. 5 orns of unabashed partying.

 **Rite of the Storm Flight** Every Seeker who can make it to Vos is aloft at once during the fiercest wind and electrical storm of the vorn. The sky was black from layer after layer of wings, the entire city in shadow, lit only by the reflection of its own lights down on it from all the frames above. Risking, some extinguishing, just to prove they are still stronger than the sky itself."

 **Royal Gala** : Hosted by each royal family, this vornly event is for the wealthy and socially elite to mingle and compare. It was a time of gossip, of presenting of new mechlings, of alliances made and broken, of social connections forged and severed and of bonding contracts made.

 **Solar Festival** : Celebrating the solar equinox (mid-summer).

## Each century

 **Imperial Showcase** : Cybertronian Empire's World's Fair. It changed cities much like the World's Fair or Olympics and lasts 1-3 metacycles depending on story/time/location.  
In New Crystal City it doesn't change location and is held every three centuries and lasts one metacycle.

## Other

 **Deep shift quake** : A _big_ earthquake. One happens about once a generation.

 **The Exodus** : What those who left Cybertron with the Knights of Light called their leaving and subsequent hunt for a new home. Twelve ships and around 100K mecha left. 7 ships and 58K made it to Aelios.

 **The Extermination** : In 'verses with Zastario, it is when they went from an accepted variant to a monster to most, then a myth as they were actively hunted and destroyed by the government. Began by Nova Prime, never removed by others. Outside of the Seekers, it was also the time when being in a triad became a survival hazard no matter who/what you were.

 **Newspark Celebration** : A baby shower. While may variants exist most have gifts for the carrier (or creators in sparking only 'verses) that will help with the new life they are taking in or pamper the carrier in the last phase of the carry. It is commonly only for the first creation and is often full of advise from those who have carried before.

 **The Procession** : When the Matrix of Leadership is walked through every city and many smaller settlements in an opportunity for it to choose the next Prime and for the masses to see the artifact. Once the Senate came to power it was rarely the real Matrix that went out so the Senate could select who would be Prime.

 **Tour of the Tables** : A Food and Wine Festival type event that occurs in many locations every vorn. It's common to have a music festival incorporated into it. Some are strictly tourism focused. Others do significant charity fundraising.


	16. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How various cities (and groups) execute mecha.

This is how you die if executed by a given city. ISO, the Prime and royals can extinguish mecha pretty much anyway they want to.

 **Excurma** : a legal process that renders a criminal a non-person, Sine civitas, without House or clan. It is the highest penalty in Cybertronian society and (almost) always comes with execution, denial of all burial/laid to rest rites and damns the condemned to be forgotten and their designation wiped from all records. It also denies a Seeker a place in caelum asa.

 **Long Deactivation** : Most cities have this in some form. There are two common forms: the hunt and the fight.  
In a hunt the condemned is turned loose, usually in the wilderness, to be hunted by nobility or warriors. How 'fair' this is varies greatly by those hunting. Some treat it as a turbofox hunt of sorts, while others view it as a test of a single or small group of hunters with limited help.  
In a fight it is a (generally public) gladiatorial match against someone several times their better, often with the condemned unarmed and the champion armed.

 **Ankmor Park** : dropped into a chemical pit; a leftover from the pollution of the past.

 **Gygax: estate Csillagos Szentély** : turned loose on a road a few mecha-miles from the estate with a device producing engine noise strapped on. Orszem berserk, tear them apart and then feast.

 **Iacon** : dropped into a smelter.

 **Knights of Light** : A penance you don't walk away from. It comes in both a short version (suicide or a fight against your better, usually the Sovereign) or a long version (a binding).

 **Praxus** : melted from the inside out by acid.


	17. The Frame's Layers and Major Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of what frame-related words mean.

**Armor** : Removable, interchangeable protective layers. Armor is attached to the frame by both locks/latches and by trillions of cilia that feed data and commands back and forth as well as power the armor.

 **Gambeson** : Often call inner armor and more commonly not distinguished from the armor outside of medical tech-talk. This somewhat flexible alloy and mesh that is the outermost layer most true civilians have. It tends to be rich in sensors of all kinds and while was not part of the very first Cybertronians it has since become so normal it's part of their inherent systems. When someone says a sparkling's armor has come in it means that this layer has begun to develop. Over the generations armor became the norm, just like clothing did for us. Except they rarely take it off and in war it's almost never taken off outside medical need.

 **Cilia** : This is a layer of hundreds of trillions or more of almost microscopic strands of protoform that connect the protoform to the gambeson.

 **Protoform** : Lies below the gambeson and around the struts/internals. This glossy black living metal is the most-exterior layer required for functioning. It is liquid, but liquid in much the way glass it. It seems solid, but it will flow if need be/is hot enough. Everything beyond this is an addition of some kind and not strictly required for life and all important parts to survival are either part of the protoform or grafted into it.

The protoform looks very skinny compared to the armored self, with the chevron being only thin nubs (or antennae, depending on how long it is), the doorwings are a third as tall and about half as long and very thin. Faces are generally recognizable and optics don't come out. It is a shiny, slippery looking black.

 **Struts** : Comprised of rigid struts and joints that make up the frame, responsible for protecting internals, storing minerals and enabling mobility. Supporting structure to which internals, protoform and occasionally armor attach to.

 **Internals** : Network of systems that allow function. They include:

 **Fuel system** : intake, two tanks, fuel to energy processor, distribution system

 **Spark system** : spark chamber, power, energon and data lines attached to it

 **Processor system** : processors, memory banks, logic chips, software, protocols, battle computer/tac-net

 **Sensory system** : neural network, tactile, audio systems, chemoceptors, optics/HUD

 **Respiratory system** : links into sensory and temp regulation

 **Repair system** : nanites and the control system for them

 **Reproductive system** : spike, valve, gestation chamber


	18. Frametype and Alt Modes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheat sheet of what frametype and alt mode terms mean to me.

**Warframe** : While it is often used casually with great latitude what it means in a technical sense is a frame that has _all_ this:  
\--Extra reinforcement, both in strut strength and extra protection of critical systems  
\--Extra or higher (military) grade armor  
\--Redundant systems for critical functions  
\--Limited pleasure sensors. Default only has interfacing components feeling pleasure.  
\--Limited pain sensors. What most feel as pain warframes get as damage reports that can be easily ignored.  
\--Significantly expanded energy storage (to keep going during long battles). This isn't about efficiency, simply greater storage.  


* * *

**Field medic (AKA military medic)** : While it is often used casually with great latitude what it means in a technical sense is a frame that has _all_ this:  
\--Massive redundant systems, parts and energon that can be pulled out and used in emergencies.  
\--Extra reinforcement for strength (for controlling and moving warframes)  
\--Extra or higher (military) grade armor  
\--Redundant systems for critical functions  
\--Enhanced reflexes (both to survive the battlefield and to keep control of warframes)  
\--Coding to cope with/allow battle/killing/prioritizing for battlefield needs.  
\--Significant extra subspace for supplies.

* * *

**Femme** : The 'lite/fast' version of any other build.

* * *

**Convoy** : A transport. Typically a big rig and trailer, but they also come in shuttle and ship forms. A heavily utilitarian base form. Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus

 **Guardian** : Omega Supreme class.

 **Host/Carrier** : Soundwave, Blaster

 **Luxphonica** : A mecha that has been build where their entire frame (or at least limbs) makes music and light displays when they move. inspired by <http://idmil.org/projects/prosthetic_instruments>

**Metrotitan** : a sparked mech (that could transform, even if it won't/no longer can), who's function is to be a metropolis AKA mecha live in it full time, as home. May be a city, base, ship, etc

 **Minibot** : From 5ft to 15ft or so tall (in G1).

 **Microbot** : Under 5ft tall. Frequently a lot less.

 **Praxian** : Chevron, doorwings and from Praxus culturally or by code/

 **Stata** : Non-mobile alt mode. G1 Perceptor.

 **Symbiot/Cassette** :

 **Triple Changer** :

 **Weapon** : Megatron, Shockwave

* * *

Flight/Space frames:

 **Ankmorian Light Jet** : A stunt frame. Wing

 **Aerial** : A flight frame that is not something else (Seeker, combat aerial, rotor, shuttle).

 **Cael** : a metrotitan that is a space-only ship (for size reasons).

 **Combat Aerial** : Combat-type air frames that are not Seekers.

 **Interstellar Shuttle** : Skyfire, Cyclonus

 **Rotor** : Vortex, Blades

 **Seeker** : A specific frame set of combat fliers that share a spark line and have a compulsion to trine. Often considered a separate species from most Cybertronians.

 **Seeki** : A Sierki that is so close to a Seeker that only genealogy can find them out. They look like Seekers, have almost, if not full Seeker coding, trine correctly. They are tolerated best when an Action, less so as an Order, but for a trine to have a Seeki Vision means that all their creations will be Seeki rather than Seekers. It's generally not tolerated any better than an obviously Aerial Vision.

 **Sierki** : A Combat Aerial with Seeker heritage. AKA Seeker Kin.

 **Shuttle** : any shuttle frame that doesn't leave the solar system. Most don't leave the planet.

* * *

Racers:

 **Hot rod** : muscle car. A fairly normal car with a big engine.

 **Street racer** : Ferrari, Lamborghini, etc. All about the speed and sleek looks, but designed with being street legal in mind. On a good day and with upgrades, it could challenge a pro racer, though never a dedicated racer. Usually a normal mecha that just got some upgrades.

 **Pro-racer** : Formula 1. While it is possible for a normal to small sized mech to upgrade to this, they are typically created for the function. They're all speed and can take almost no damage.

 **Specialized/Dedicated racer** : Blurr. One must be created at this level. The speed isn't just in frame but in processor, coding and special materials. It's not good for much but racing a spesific type of race. You can find some that washed out of racing as high-priced couriers, but they really are a one-trick mech.

* * *

Monoformers: (non-transforming sparked objects)

 **Osa** : sparked (non-transforming and non-mobile) buildings

 **Bae** : sparked (non-transforming) spaceship. Most are capital or exploration ships though there are other types.

 **Byum** : sparked (non-transforming) object (furniture, weapon, toys, equipment, etc)

 **Kirs** : sparked (non-transforming) planet-bound transport. Also includes the even rarer sparked short ranged shuttles (can reach a moon, no further).


	19. Funeral and Mourning Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral and mourning rituals of various cities and groups.

**Axiom Nexus** : wears special jewelry as a sign of mourning

 **Crystal City** : spark lanterns available during the First Light Festival to help guide the way for the departed

 **ISO** : gets drunk and talks about the deceased.

 **Knights of Light** : retreat into solitude for bindings and meditation

 **Gutters** : you strip and drain those you care about fully. Made sure what they left went to those close to them.

 **Military** : gets drunk and talks about the deceased.

 **Nyon** : some of the older parts refused to say the designation of the deceased for five vorns after deactivation; they claimed to do otherwise would attract ghosts. They write the deceased designation in red to honor them.

 **Polyhex** : have parties and sing songs for the departed. Rather like New Orleans.

 **Praxus** : Paints symbols of grief and who they lost.

 **Seekers** : They fly in the Caelum asa until all their paint has been scraped off. They will not repaint until they are ready to move on and rejoin society. While in mourning they are outside many social rules. No one will flirt, court or otherwise try to get closer. Most will no longer work for as long as they can manage.

* * *

**Creatrix Matriarchy tribal society** : frame is stripped of usable parts and then left for scavengers. some tribes consider it bad luck if the frame is not devoured.


	20. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both tabletop and 'computer' games. These are the ones that favor intellect over frame.

**Campaign** : Rather like chess.

 **Chakrit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/A-Game-of-Chakrit-Commish-60377813). Cybertronian equivalent of craps.

 **City Towers** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://imrikdragon.deviantart.com/art/Byzantine-Chess-Table-2-190510327).

 **City War** : A simple tactical game between checkers and chess in difficulty.

 **Crossfire** : holo-board strategy game. kinda like Battleship. Only way, way, way more complicated.

 **Energon Lane** : a sparkling game along the lines of Candy Land.

 **Fullstassis** : strategy game from [Compliance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2249013) by [Dellessa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa)

 **Flagfall** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Spherical-Chessmen-534209986) a game played with round pieces on a board. there is a flag on a pole which is flipped to indicate who can play. similar to chess but the piece movements are different and the goal is to remove as many of the other players pieces as quickly as possible.

 **Hax** : from These Games We Play by peacewish.  
Art: <http://markerguru.deviantart.com/art/commission-transformers-game-276245004>

**Helican checkers** : From [Wolf By The Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461818) by [Thornwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornwitch)

 **Hexian Five Card Blitz** : From [Camaraderie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961628/chapters/1884549) by [GildedOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedOrchid/pseuds/GildedOrchid). There is nothing friendly about Hexian Five Card Blitz. The game is a high-stakes nightmare where cutthroat is for amateurs, and terming it nicely at that.

 **Long Glyph** : Think Scrabble for Chinese. It uses an alternate alphabet based on phonics that originated to translate Cybertronian to alien languages.

 **Primes and Protectors** : From [Primes and Protectors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443833) by [NKfloofiepoof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof)  
art: <http://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Nkfloofiepoof-Primes-and-protectors-446546393>

**Sabacc** : [[canon]](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sabacc) is a card game some interstellar explorers brought back and became popular. There are now several variants common in Cybertron space that are all played with the same deck.

 **Shaches** : : [[inspiration image 1]](http://hajj120.deviantart.com/art/Sphere-Chess-Board-674255300). : [[inspiration image 2]](http://hajj120.deviantart.com/art/Sphere-Chess-Board-674254756). A chess-like game played on a sphere.

 **Skip-jack** : combo of checkers and chess. (Creatrix Matriarchy Winning Mirage 1: A New Territory)

 **Sky Lords** : Similar to Warlords but focused on the air combat.

 **Sovereign** Rather like chess.

 **Spaceship** : From : <http://morgenty.deviantart.com/art/Spaceship-282339171>.

 **Swords and Axes** : more checkers than chess

 **TetraGammaCon** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://imgrungewerx.deviantart.com/art/A-Game-of-TetraGammaCon-122905172). Chess-like game with holographic visuals of the move results.

 **Treck** : from pjlover666's story "This is War" Chapter 4.

 **Track** : from Aftermath by silberstreif

 **Warlords** : a more detailed, modified version of Axis and Allies set on pre-unified Cybertron. It can be played in team or solo mode. The core game can have up to five players and has the options of Iacon, Kaon, Polyhex, Vos and Tarn as starting armies. Each city-state has slightly different core combat troops with each type of unit have different resource costs to create. The defined territories on the board have listed resources used by the current owner to create more combat units. The core game has two styles of play for less than five players. One mode has the non-player city-states as territories that are neutral until claimed by whichever player reaches the unaffiliated capital first. The second version has the unclaimed army as normal territory claimed like any other piece of starting territory. There is an additional option where the unclaimed capital can be improved into a second capital for a warlord, allowing the game to continue even if a main city gets conquered. Tarn is always the opening player. A player turn consists of a gathering resources phase, creating units (paying for them), attack options and then moving units. Expansion options available from the manufacturer include the following: additional city-states allowing more players, moon colonies, and expanded types of combat units for city-states. The expansions increase the complexity of the game with the core game still allowing for a lower learning curve for beginners.


	21. Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Government structure, terms and abbreviations

Many titles of rank are in [FAQ 39: Social Ranks and Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30442086).

 **Branches of the Imperial Government** : Defense, Financial, Judicial, Legislative, Religious, Science, Social Services

 **Defense** : They are responsible for all levels of defense, both military and police. Technically ISO is part of the Defense Department but since it doesn't answer to the Lord of Arma it is generally agreed that ISO is its own branch that just isn't official yet. They are more clearly military when there is a Lord High Protector.  
**Financial** : Responsible for taxes and authorizing expenditures. A little thought about but powerful group.  
**Judicial** : Judges. Those who interpret and pass judgment.  
**Legislative** : AKA the Senate in most 'verses. They make laws and ratify treaties.  
**Religious** : The priesthood, headed by the Prime. More info in [FAQ 34: Priests of Primus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441954).  
**Science** : Lead by ISSC/SSC (Imperial Scientific Studies Council) this is responsible for funding scientific research and 'public' (imperial government funded) institutes of higher education (3rd degree and higher). Info on degrees in [FAQ: 13: Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30440769).  
**Social Services** : Responsible for keeping track of and helping the population. This includes immigration. It does things like the census, basic (state paid for) education, non-charity support for the poor, tracking poverty and unrest. They track crime in broad strokes. The only oddball item in their purview is inter-state and Imperial infrastructure. 

City-states will have their own government structure that may or may not follow the Imperial one.

 **Terms for police forces** :  
LEO: Law Enforcement Officer. Suitable if casual term for all of them  
Military: M.E. (Military Enforcer).  
Helix: Skyguard

Iacon: Enforcer  
Kaon: Marshall  
Praxus: Enforcer  
Tarn: Defender  
Tyger Pax: Enforcer  
Vos: Air Martial  


**CPS** : Citizen Protective Services  
**Flock Services** : The social services/family services/welfare/get help in bad times/help find a job. A large component of the Social Security division of government in Vos. Other cities, other names for it.  
**GIP** : Gross Imperial Product  
**IJD** : Imperial Justice Division. A public segment of the ISO.  
**ISO** : Imperial Special Operations. The SpecOps of before the war. Though it did a lot more than just special operations and spycraft and is arguably the most powerful branch of government in no small part because it answers only to the Prime (or Lord High Protector if there is one).  
**ISSC** : Imperial Scientific Studies Council  
**NEST** : Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. The human/Autobot unit in Bayverse. (canon)  
**RRS** : Residence Research System  



	22. Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instruments that I may referance. Some are Cybertronian canon, some are fanon, some are real and a lot are inspired by an image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ref: <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Music>  
> A bunch of images are also in <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/favourites/57443174/Instruments>

Instruments:

Electric instruments are included in the section that their normal form is in.

## Installed

These are instruments that are permanent installments or are extremely difficult to move.

 **asuratae** : The asuratae is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It is similar in shape to a harp but possesses pipes and whistles as well as strings all of which are played by mallets and balls.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgt4DEBQy50)

 **chordis cano** : The chordis cano is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It play notes by striking strings and percussive surfaces with small mallets. These mallets may be metallic or surfaced with other compounds depending upon the desired sound.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF26jtMA9U0)

 **groovatronic** : The groovatronic is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. This large instrument is affixed to a transport and has automatons and pulsing pads playing music.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn8Uy4H10zw)

 **hydraulophone** : The hydraulophone is an instrument that is powered by water. Water runs through the holes and the musician plugs the holes with their fingers to produce sound.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydraulophone)

 **ong sapana** : The ong sapana is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It play notes by filling tubes and striking percussive surfaces with waves of energy which travel through thin pipes at specific intervals.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWhh-BDWTF8)

 **sea organ** : Croatian architect Nikola Basic was given approval to improve the aesthetic of a concrete wall by the sea in the coastal city of Zadar. In 2005, he unveiled his creation, the sea organ. It's a flight of steps with little holes on the edge. The openings lead to 35 organ pipes underneath the structure. Whenever water or air enters the openings, music is produced.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](http://www.earthandtravel.com/2015/11/harmonic-music-from-wind-and-sea.html), [[RL Info 2]](http://inhabitat.com/incredible-sea-organ-uses-ocean-waves-to-make-beautiful-music/)

 **shiverlux stage** : The shiverlux stage is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It play notes by sending pulses of energy towards percussive surfaces or between nodes which are raised and lowered in specific sections of the stage.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKUTYxJEB44)

 **The Sida Siempre** : The Sida Siempre is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It is a combination of pipes which emit a stream of light as well as sound when struck, percussion instruments played by striking mallets, strings played by plucking limbs and wind instruments played by bellows.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmzCDutDOYA)

 **singing ringing tree** : A ground-based variant of the sea organ.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://pistolpete2007.deviantart.com/art/The-singing-ringing-tree-634101586)

 **tatatong** : The tatatong is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It play notes by striking strings and percussive surfaces with balls delivered through tubes. These balls may be metallic or other compounds depending upon the desired sound.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyCIpKAIFyo)

 **theremin light auto-orchestra** : The theremin light auto-orchestra is an automated instrument programmed with specific pieces of music. It play some notes by directly manipulating energy waves to generate sound. Other sounds are generated by using energy wave manipulation to adjust the strikes to percussive surfaces and triggering of sound chambers.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGCTLJDoMGw)

 **wind organ** : A variant of the sea organ that is hung between towers or other high structures.

* * *

## Araximunia

Instruments that are installed in mecha or mechaimals.

 **accordorant** : A bird with piano wings.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/7-Accordorant-392159430)

 **body harp** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://pyramiddhead.deviantart.com/art/Harmony-588532356)

 **chimeback** : A bird with a chime (or gong) on its back.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Chimeback-377685740)

 **harp horn** : Any of a number of antlered or horned mechanimals with harp strings between their antlers/horns.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://aquasixio.deviantart.com/art/Feral-Strings-339663374), [[Inspiration Image 2]](http://drachenmagier.deviantart.com/art/Rising-of-the-Storm-487382576), [[Inspiration Image 3]](https://exileden.deviantart.com/art/Xolotlan-263894041), [[Inspiration Image 4]](https://exileden.deviantart.com/art/Xolotlan-ref-287703832), [[Inspiration Image 5]](http://cobravenom.deviantart.com/art/Moonlight-and-Gold-515913352)

 **helm harp** : a harp that is installed in the helm. It may be decorative, self playing or played by another.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://anotherwanderer.deviantart.com/art/Dissonance-532945986), [[Inspiration Image 2]](https://nekroxiii.deviantart.com/art/The-Requiem-Harp-series-496378830), [[inspiration image 3]](https://nekroxiii.deviantart.com/art/The-Requiem-Harp-series-496378830)

 **iridescent violin** : A specific class of Luxphonica that have a taar-class instrument installed.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://thelettergii.deviantart.com/art/Iridescent-Violin-585343293)

 **lyrebird** : A bird who's long tail is a lyre.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Lyrebird-2-377686374)

 **Luxphonica** : A mecha that has been build where their entire frame (or at least limbs) makes music and light displays when they move. Most have the ability to turn it on or off.  
From: [[Inspiration RL Info]](http://idmil.org/projects/prosthetic_instruments)

 **turbofoxello** : A turbofox with a cello built into it. It is meant to be played by its owner rather than to play itself.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://travis-anderson.deviantart.com/art/Foxello-493048270)

 **winged harp** : A bird with a harp as its body.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Harpist-377686780)

* * *

## Percussion

Instruments that are meant to be struck to produce sound.

 **glass armonica** : The idea was to recreate the sound of music made with wine glasses and other crystallophones without the bother of setting up and tuning many glasses for each performance. The instrument is a rotating axis fitted with glass discs of different sizes that would be touched by wet fingers.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glass_harmonica)

 **kongvong** : a gong (occasionally drum, chime or bells) set that is placed in a circular frame that the player stands or sits in the middle of. The gongs are two deep. It is typically played with sticks or hammers.  
From [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kong_toch), [[RL Image 1]](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_EXVrDuQLDE0/TOxxuk-lxqI/AAAAAAAAAb4/_84AppKsmYQ/s1600/Chrome1.jpg), [[RL Image 2]](http://www.andybrouwer.co.uk/blog/uploaded_images/2238-741348.jpg). 

**marimba lumina:** A synth instrument with a control surface based on the layout of a marimba.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marimba_Lumina), [[RL Image 1]](http://www.abc.net.au/radionational/programs/musicshow/marimba-lumina.png/4683036%22)

 **percussion sphere** : AKA Mark Temperato's Drum Kit. This is the Guinness World Record holder for largest drum kit in the world. In total, it consists of 813 pieces weighs a whopping 2.5 tons and takes 15 hours to put together.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/news/2012/9/record-holder-profile-largest-drum-set-44743), [[RL Info 2]](http://www.ripleys.com/weird-news/900-piece-drum-set/)

 **sphere drum** : A transparent globe with circles on it that acts as an electronic mixer/drum/synth. Inspired by the SoundShaper device in Freefonix.  
From: [[Insperation Image]](https://sta.sh/01pp2xoxwx89).

* * *

## Pianos and Organs

Generally large instruments where the player taps a key and mechanisms inside the device produce sound either by striking a string or by controlling pressure in pipes.

 **asymmetrical pipe organ** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Asymmetrical-Organ-404845725)

 **carbon fibre piano** : Visually it is very recognizable as a grand piano but every single component has been redesigned to replace the wood with carbon finber. The legs are the largest change to function as it only has only two and both of them have been carefully shaped to help project the sound into the auditorium.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2924471/It-s-Bat-piano-Hungarian-musician-reveals-futuristic-design-piano-looks-suited-super-hero-s-Gotham-cave-Royal-Albert-Hall.html)

 **circular piano** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://pureav.deviantart.com/art/Insignia-97091649)

 **pyrophone organ** : A pyrophone, also known as a "fire/explosion organ" or "fire/explosion calliope" is a musical instrument in which notes are sounded by explosions, or similar forms of rapid combustion, rapid heating, or the like, such as burners in cylindrical glass tubes, creating light and sound.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrophone), [[RL Info 2]](http://dfunkd.com/detour/2009/03/04/pyrophone-juggernaut/)

 **stepper motor organ:** I'm not entirely sure how to describe this thing. Take electric stepper motorts, attach to a musical contraption, a keyboard for control and it plays.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://dothings.weebly.com/things/stepper-organ), [[Video]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--sH0071ZDc)

* * *

## Stringed - Harps

Harps of all sizes, both with traditional strings and light strings.

 **bell harp** : Created by bjpentecost, we named it. If you strum a string, you will hear a harp-like trill, a bell-chime, and a panflute-like sound.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://bjpentecost.deviantart.com/art/Laetu-Baor-651360695)

 **bow harp** : a harp that can be used to fire arrows as well as play music.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://s0ulafein.deviantart.com/art/COMMISSION-Arawn-Gnome-Half-Kitsune-Warlok-Bard-677200513)

 **crystal harp** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://kolds24.deviantart.com/art/Futuristic-Harp-589836872)

 **cyberharp:** A light-string harm that is generally quite recognizable as a harp.  
[[RL Info]](http://www.polyomics.gla.ac.uk/event-haloharp2015.html), [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://zomgitsalaura.deviantart.com/art/Cyberharp-251127060), [[Inspiration Image 2]](http://www.mountainglenharps.com/images/Red-&--Green-Laser-Harp.gif) and [[Inspiration Image 3]](http://www.mountainglenharps.com/modlogan/Grenn-Laser-Harp.jpg)

 **electric harp** : AKA Vulcan harp.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://jamesvillanueva.deviantart.com/art/Star-Trek-TOS-Vulcan-Harp-155965002)

 **electro-acoustic harp** : An amplified (electro-acoustic) hollow body and solid body electric lever harp. They generally use individual piezo-electric transducers one per string often in combination with small internal microphones to produce a direct output mixed electrical signal. Hollow body instruments can also be played acoustically, while solid body instruments must be amplified.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_harp)

 **electric string table harp** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://leandradawn.deviantart.com/art/Muse-664306610)

 **etwahl** : an upside down begena.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://kyuriin.deviantart.com/art/Sona-379879429)

 **floating harp** : A light harp where the entire frame is energy.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://xn-d.deviantart.com/art/The-Musician-723789507)

 **gravikord** : 24 string, electric double bridge-harp.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravikord)

 **he'ron** : aka the Praxian circular harp, stage harp, light cage harp and performance harp. With most music for it written for six limbs configured as 2 legs, 2 arms and 2 wings it has never become common outside cities where winged frames gather in large numbers (Helix, Praxus and Vos). Closely related to both the cyberharp and infinite beam stage laser harp this light-string instrument encloses the player in a complex web of light 'strings' on every side and above when activated. It is considered both a classical instrument and a folk instrument, depending on the music played and setting. It is also arguably the most athletic instrument to play.

 **infinite beam stage laser harp** : A light harp that is projected as a fan on a stage without a visible end point.  
From: [[RL Image 1]](http://www.mountainglenharps.com/images/Infinite-Beam-laser-harp-1.jpg), [[Inspiration Image 2]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/12066754/)

 **lyre** : The oldest stringed instrument known. A type of harp.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyre)

 **saung gauk** : The arched harp.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.istov.de/htmls/myanmar/myanmar_i-saung.html)

 **sharpsichord** : This is a solar-powered music box that also goes by the name of barrel harp. To play this beast of a musical instrument, the musician must plug pins in the holes of the cylinder. The cylinder then begins rotating and plucking strings.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](http://www.clashmusic.com/features/the-sharpsichord-created-by-henry-dagg), [[RL Info 2]](https://noisey.vice.com/en_ca/article/rqwwxr/what-the-hell-is-a-sharpsichord)

 **stringed bookfile** : A book with strings on it that can be played as well as read.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://alexlibris999.deviantart.com/art/The-Guitar-leather-journal-with-staff-lines-437285296), [[Inspiration Image 2]](http://alexlibris999.deviantart.com/art/The-Guitar-Strings-Journal-408900034)

 **sword harp** : A light harp that uses a pair of swords as the solid V.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://pika.deviantart.com/art/TF-Neutralzone-Echo-the-voted-bot-489646507)

 **wearable electric harp** : A light electric harp designed to be worn by a shoulder strap while one moves around stage while playing.  
From: [[Video]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8LOJeBuIwY/) (starts at 45 seconds)

* * *

## Stringed - Taars

Instruments with a resonance box with a hole in it, a neck where the player controls the note and strings that are vibrated to produce the sound. Electric/synth version of them are also here.

 **aghartan electro-bass:** Canon. It bears some resemblance to Earth's stringed instruments.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Aghartan_electro-bass)

 **ajaeng** : A harp you sit on the floor to play.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ajaeng)

 **chrys-guitar** : 'gold guitar' is as good a translation as might exist in English.  
From: [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by [GoblinCatKC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC)

 **crwth** : A very oddly shaped taar played with a bow.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crwth)

 **cyber violin:** an electric violin who's primary visual distinction is a lack of a resonance box.  
canon: played during events of mourning.  
Not canon: [[RL Info]](http://electricviolinshop.blogspot.com/2005_11_01_archive.html)

 **dan bau** : A single string over a long resonance box it is played by plucking the string while touching it lightly. The technique involving the fingers of the left hand includes vibrating, pressing, alternate pressing and releasing.  
From: [[data page 1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%90%C3%A0n_b%E1%BA%A7u), [[RL image 1]](http://tatham.vn/dan-bau-cao-cap-ta-tham-a109.html), [[Youtube]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQwL2ApKRAA)

 **Ibexian doublebass** : A very large bass with a very short neck.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://yoite7.deviantart.com/art/Ashura-TRC-370093953)

 **eight-necked electric guitar** : just what is sounds like. Only on Cybertron it may well be played by a single musician with extra limbs/tentacles.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.jackaboutguitars.com/featured-creature-rock-ock/)

 **electric cello:** A cello turned electric and without its resonating chamber though it keeps its shape.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://nypost.com/2012/10/19/there-are-strings-attached/), [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://robot0celot.deviantart.com/art/Resonate-545390566), [[Inspiration Image 2]](http://www.slate.com/blogs/the_eye/2013/10/16/cello_2_0_will_innovative_design_turn_more_people_into_musicians.html)

 **electric harp guitar** : The electric variant of the harp guitar. It has 35 strings.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://guitarz.blogspot.com/2012/07/incredible-35-string-electric-harp.html)

 **electric rumble harp** : A Vulcan harp.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://jamesvillanueva.deviantart.com/art/Star-Trek-TOS-Vulcan-Harp-155965002)

 **electro-guitar** : This comes in many designs and is an electric guitar.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.behance.net/gallery/247283/Product-Design-Spiral-electric-guitar-Design)

 **glass violin** : A transparent violin.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://corellastudios.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Music-197235333), [[Inspiration Image 2]](https://valadj.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Violin-412779453)

 **harp guitar** : A two necked guitar type instrument where the second neck is designed more like a harp.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harp_guitar), [[RL Image 1]](https://mayaman1.deviantart.com/art/Harp-Guitar-259489539)

 **lap double bass** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://yoite7.deviantart.com/art/Ashura-TRC-370093953)

 **lyre-guitar** : A musical instrument of the chordophone family the lyre-guitar is a guitar shaped like a lyre. It is nearly always had a built-in pedestal allowing it to stand upright when not in use.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyre-guitar), [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://dinodrawing.deviantart.com/art/Song-of-the-Dovahkiin-577004863)

 **nyckelharpa** : A guitar-type intrament that has 16 strings, 3 melody strings, one drone string, and 12 resonance strings. It has about 37 wooden keys arranged to slide under the strings. It is played with a bow.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nyckelharpa)

 **piezoelectric monovioloncello** : a single-string piezoelectric violoncello.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.monadstudio.com/filter/projects/Piezoelectric-Monovioloncello)

 **piezoelectric violin** : It looks like a prop from a sci-fi film, but it is an actual instrument. The two-string piezoelectric violin was created by the 3D-printing studio MONAD and was developed to produce sounds a normal violin can't.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](http://www.classicfm.com/instruments/violin/features/piezoelectric-violin/#hfouYcsFw7LUAAcA.97), [[RL Info 2]](http://donthatethegeek.com/this-electric-violin-looks-like-something-out-of-a-sci-fi-movie/) and [[RL Info 3]](http://www.monadstudio.com/filter/projects/Piezoelectric-Titanium-Violin)

 **piped harp guitar** : A harp guitar type instrument which additionally has three pipes on the bottom which can be played by additional hands.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://rebel-penguin.deviantart.com/art/Musical-Monster-Mayhem-81016213) (left side)

 **plectrix** : An electric guitar-harp mix from Miles from Tomorrowland ep Search for the Plectrix. It has the power to create a bond with any alien that hears (or feels) the music, and all beings can understand its music, from the sapient to the merely sentient and possibly even the non-sentient.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://www.bsckids.com/2017/07/miles-from-tomorrowland-galatech-the-search-for-plectrix-pics/)

 **rubab** : A lute-like instrument.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rubab_\(instrument\)), [[RL Image 1]](https://fclittle.deviantart.com/art/Afghan-Rubab-724270948)

 **shell harp** : Actually a type f taar, it is shaped like a half nautilus shell. From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/72/fd/49/72fd496bd5e7f7d3b5d02a69cd6f1150--music-music-to-play.jpg)

 **stringed stick** : An electronic instrument developed for jazz musicians. It is a stringed fretboard that you tap with either or both hands. The electronics eliminate the need for picking so that the act of fretting actually plays the note.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chapman_Stick)

 **synthtar** : Any one of a number of musical instrument systems that allow a guitar player to play synthesizer sound.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guitar_synthesizer)

 **travel bass guitar** : A heavily organic looking electric guitar.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.monadstudio.com/filter/projects/Travel-Bass-Guitar)

 **ukelin** : The ukelin has sixteen melody strings and sixteen bass strings, divided into groups of four for playing accompanying chords. There is one large bass string in each group and three smaller chord strings. The ukelin is placed on the table in front of the player. The melody strings are played with a bow in the right hand, and the bass strings are plucked or strummed with the fingernails of the left hand or a pick.[3] The ukelin is tuned to a C major scale, and unless tuned to include them, is unable to play chromatic notes; therefore, it is limited in what it can play. For ease of playing for amateurs, the strings are given numbers, and the booklets that were sold with the ukelin would give these numbers, a tabulature notation, instead of notes on a staff, for playing simple songs.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukelin), [[RL Image 1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukelin#/media/File:Ukelin,_distributed_by_Manufacturers%27_Advertising_Co._-_front.jpg), [[RL Image 2]](https://goddess-of-imaginary.deviantart.com/art/Ukelin-99372651)

 **wheelharp** : The wheelharp was created to replicate the sound of a string orchestra. It has the ability to reproduce sounds that come from various string instruments like violins, violas, and cellos. This instrument was created by Antiquity Music.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](https://antiquitymusic.com/wheelharp), [[RL Info 1]](http://mentalfloss.com/article/52212/7-more-really-weird-musical-instruments)

 **Y'yev** : An electric violin.  
From: [[inspiration image 1]](http://blog.johnsonstring.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Yamaha-YEV-359x1024.jpg)[[inspiration's product page]](https://www.yamaha.com/us/promo/YEV_Violin/Default.aspx)

* * *

## Stringed - Other

Anything where strings produce the sound that don't fit above.

 **anaclasis** : Created by gabrielsiegl. This is part lyre and part neck-less violin.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://gabrielsiegl.deviantart.com/art/ANACLASIS-detailed-302642116)

 **bowl lyre** : A real instrument from Africa. Many version exist. The linked one is the most unique looking.  
From: [[RL Image 1]](http://thelegion.free.fr/bowllyre.jpg)

 **electro-zither** : An electronic zither.  
From: [[RL Image 1]](http://www.polyphonicworkshop.com/graphics/fabphotos/bmp/zither/zither11.jpg), [[Video]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcZeER87qKE)

 **guzheng** : A type of Chinese plucked instrument that's closest western relative is likely a zither. From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guzheng)  
\-- **butterfly guzheng** : [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guzheng#/media/File:Butterfly_Guzheng.jpg)  
\-- **crystal electric guzheng** : [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guzheng#/media/File:Guzheng-4.jpg)  
\-- **etwahl** : [[RL Image 1]](http://kyuriin.deviantart.com/art/Sona-379879429). The instrument of Sona from League of Legends. It floats.

 **kantele** : A lap zither.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kantele)

 **langeleik** : a box shaped zither.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langeleik)

 **tsymbaly** : Similar to the hammered dulcimer it has 12-13 strings.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsymbaly)

* * *

## Wind

Instruments where the movement of air is the cause of the sound.

 **bellowphone:** A large multi-horn wind instrument  
From: [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLHoFAQtHzQ), [[RL Image 1]](http://images.mentalfloss.com/sites/default/files/styles/insert_main_wide_image/public/620bellowphone.png)

 **cleristal string-horn** : A wind instrument with its origins somewhere between a trumpet, shofar and harp. It is a highly ornate crystal and metal horn in the shape of an animal horn with strings inside to create a very unique sound. While there is a wide variety the most popular shapes are similar to a bighorn sheep, bongo or cattle.

 **crystal-sax** : A saxophone made of glowing crystal.  
From: [[RL Image]](https://www.gumtree.com/p/saxophone/led-sax.-crystal-transparent-see-through-clear-saxophone-with-battery-operated-leds/1233125015)

 **holophonor** : original concept from Futurama. You have to play it really well to produce holograms.  
From: [[RL Image]](http://mentalfloss.com/article/52212/7-more-really-weird-musical-instruments)

 **hornucopian dronepipe** : A large, curving didgeridoo that wraps around the player's body.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.monadstudio.com/Hornucopian-Dronepipe)

 **hyperbass flute** : Flutes are known for being able to create high-pitched notes. However, flute enthusiasts have been trying to create flutes that can hit deeper notes. The hyperbass flute is the largest of these new types of flutes. This monster is able to produce notes that are so low they are beyond the range of human hearing.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.contrabass.com/pages/flutes.html)

 **piston multi-horns:** multi valve and headed horns.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://bgreinhart.wordpress.com/2014/08/25/mad-scientist-mr-sax/), [[RL Image 1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Trombone_a_six_pistons-IMG_0853-black.jpg)

 **qin** : A plucked seven-string musical instrument of the zither family.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guqin), [[RL Image 1]](http://clipart-library.com/images/rijrqgKjT.jpg) row 4, image 1b (Qin). 

**titanium coronet** : Canon. It's from the G1 1987 movie during Starscream's coronation.  
From: [[RL Image]](http://www.i-mockery.com/minimocks/transformers-movie/17.jpg)

 **zanquin** : Similar to a zither but with many more strings and four bridges.  
From: [[RL Image 1]](http://clipart-library.com/images/rijrqgKjT.jpg) row 3, image 5 (Yangqin). 

**zheng** : A plucked string instrument with 16 or more strings and movable bridges. Played while sitting.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guzheng), [[RL Image 1]](http://clipart-library.com/images/rijrqgKjT.jpg) row 4, image 1 (Zheng). 

* * *

## Other

Anything that doesn't fit above.

 **mix DJ controller** : What Sona in League of Legends plays.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://secret-pony.deviantart.com/art/Sona-Scratch-295835712)

 **gameleste** : hybrid of a gamelan and a celesta.  
From: [[RL Info 1]](https://musichistoryfsu.wordpress.com/2015/04/07/gameleste/), [[RL Info 2]](http://www.therestisnoise.com/2011/09/gameleste.html), [[RL Info 3]](https://musichistoryfsu.wordpress.com/2015/04/07/gameleste-bjorks-use-of-new-instruments-in-biophillia/)

 **light acorditron** : The acorditron-like instrument Loretta Callisto plays in several episodes of Miles from Tomorrowland. Seen in action in Ride of the Quarkons -- which I can't find that shows the instrument as aired in the US lately.  
From: [[Image]](http://www.mouseearsmom.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/138762_149-e1426801048503.jpg)

 **mouth organ** : An odd instrument where one blows into a single opening and the multiple length pipes create multiple tones at the same time.  
From: [[RL Image 1]](http://clipart-library.com/images/rijrqgKjT.jpg) row 1, image 7 (Sheng). 

**theremin** : The theremin is an instrument consisting of two antenna attached to a controlling center. The control center detects the positions of the musicians hands: One hand position determines the pitch while the other determines volume. Movement changes the sound produced.  
From: [[RL Info]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theremin), [[RL Video 1]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5qf9O6c20o)

 **vessel flute** : Rather like the name suggests this is a container with several holes in it. Blocking them change the note.  
From: [[Rl Image 1]](http://clipart-library.com/images/rijrqgKjT.jpg) row 1, image 1 (Xun)

 **Zeusaphone** : The performance group ArcAttack uses Tesla coils to make music. To produce musical notes, they take two Tesla coils and modulate the spark output.  
From: [[RL Info]](http://www.unmuseum.org/notescurator/coils.htm)


	23. Insults and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various things that aren't acceptable in polite company.

**D1er** : Insult term for someone who has or is from a First Diploma family.

 **face** : The slang/short for interfacing.

 **flit** : a derogatory term for a jet (Seeker or otherwise)

 **flitter** : a derogatory term for a jet (Seeker or otherwise)

 **frag** : reasonably close way to how Americans use 'fuck'. Depending on context it can be slang for interfacing (those two are 'facing), a curse like damn or a way to describe being badly beaten/damaged (he'd going to frag you).

 **I hope you die untrined and insane** : one of the worst condemnations in Seeker vocabulary

 **mook** : derogatory term to describe an undesirable individual.

 **morganite-colored lenses/visor** : Equivalent of 'rose colored glasses'. Someone who just can't see the bad right in front of them, usually because of innocence.

 **perfuga** : a mech that's betrayed his race by becoming organic, or adopting organic mannerisms. Also a mech that desires organic sexual encounters, or who mimics organic sex in some way. From before the war. It generally only exists in 'verses where 'sticky' interfacing is not a normal thing, or fell out of use when such parts become common and accepted.

 **slag** : General statement of displeasure, as in "what the slag?" or a way to describe being badly beaten/damaged (he got slagged). Reasonably close to how American's use 'fuck'.

 **sparkless drone** : arguably the worst insult one Cybertronian could throw at another


	24. Interfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the many methods by which Cybertronians interface for pleasure.

In my head, mech and femme have the same hardware options.  
So mechs have valves and femmes have spikes and no one has an anal port.  
I pulled the bulk of this from somewhere on line. Most likely from <http://mamonna1.tumblr.com/post/26088850363/cybertronian-methods-of-interface>

**PIM** : Penetrative Interface Module. The spike and valve, AKA sticky parts.

 **Plug and Play:**  
This method uses cables and wires to push electrical current between mechs.  
_Not my notes: Voltage, energy, AC/DC all fall into this category. Basically it's about electrical potential difference. (See wiki:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voltage). Remember, for writing fan fiction the idea is that the 'top' mech (sender) pumps energy into 'bottom' (receiver). So the topping mech has high potential difference and bottom has low. Mechs can have high and low potential for various reasons, depending on their current EM field and how much static charge they carry, but larger mechs are more likely to have high potential due to their size. The same can be said for mechs with more active or complex systems as opposed to those with simpler ones, or those running fewer systems._

 **Memory:**  
A PnP variant. Passing of information, emotion and experiences via hard link to mask a more significant energy transfer where the receiver (and often the sender) overloads at the culmination of the memory/exchange.

 **Tactile** :  
Stimulation via armor plating rather than any method that's actually intended specifically for interfacing.

 **Mouth cables/plug-n-play**  
This is basically the same thing as plug-n-play with data or energy exchange. It is performed by using wires and ports located in mouth and/or throat. Wires from both Cybertronians can interlace, or there can be the classic "top/bottom" scheme where wires connect to ports. They can also use fuel hoses if there are such in their construction.

 **Spike Stimulation** :  
Often broken down into 4 subsets based on what does the stimulating: valve, oral, hand, toy.

 **Valve stimulation** :  
Often broken down into 4 subsets based on what does the stimulating: spike, oral, hand, toy

 **Field** :  
Flaring one EM field (which contains spark energy) into another mech.

 **Spark Tactile** :  
touching the spark chamber or spark itself with something other than another spark. Usually a hand or mouth.

 **Spark Merge** :  
Spark to spark contact

 **Spark Bond** :  
Overloading your bonded by the serge through the bond you share without touching them.

 **Fuel/Energon Exchange**  
When Cybertronians connect two fuel hoses through which they transfuse fuel/energon between each of their systems, repeatedly, alternating refills and stretching fuel ports. They can even create a single united fuel system.

This is based off the idea is that different types of Cybertronians typically have different fuel requirements and preferences, often considered "grades" of fuel. So heavy framed mechs like tanks would have thick viscous energon, whereas jets would have light and flowing. Each energon type has different sets of agents and components in it, so when the fuel sensors register a sudden change of fuel composition, the exotic fuel creates a pleasurable stimulus that can lead to overload.

hot illustration of this way of interface: <http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ldogq3viTU1qec94so1_500.jpg>

_No pain - no gain: In energy or fuel exchange often top partner can't overload until bottom does. Which means top should work HARD pumping energy and energon into the bottom, who can have a few "small" overloads before final "grand overload" which kicks energy back to the top._

**Wi-Fi**  
Since Cybertronians have advanced technology such as pocket dimensions and mass shifting, we could presume that they may have wireless energy transporting technology. Something we, as humans, call Wi-Fi. It's all the same as with cables but without them. Physical contact between two mechs is not necessary. In this situation a mech that 'tops' is the one that dominates control of the connection, passes the other's firewalls and pushes data or energy to the receiver or bottom.

 **Interface by remote control with additional devices**  
This method of interface implies that the "bottom" mech has connected to himself transmitter, which, in turn, is an external part of the dominant or top mech's system.With this transmitter they can interface, being at a distance to each other. The dominant mech initiates the transmission, using the transmitter to send data/emotion/commands to the other mech.

 **Interface while in alternative mode**  
This interface variant implies that at least one mech is in alternative form. The interface itself occurs typically via cable, though tactile is also an option if the other mech is in robot mode. Another variant is when the "top" mech connects to bottom's engine.

 **Jumper**  
This is a variant of the cable method is used when the locations of a mech's ports are difficult to access, either deep within their body or when they are in alt mode. Several cables or wires twist together to form something like a spike (or tentacle?), which is used to penetrate gaps in the armor/exostructure to reach hidden ports. Often the "bottom" mech is structured with multiple ports to fit multiple jack plugs. Once the jumper is inside, it unwinds or spreads and all the jack plugs search for fitting ports.

 **Engine revving**  
The acceleration of the Cybertronian's engines at high RPMs which creates vibration through the frame. In some cases synchronization of their speed can be pleasurable.

 **Cheiridia: Groin Tentical Nanite Exchange**  
From: [**Not As Planned**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5811667) (7263 words) by [**tainry**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry)  
Excerpt of the smut:  
"Optimus," Jazz moaned, letting his head fall back, dimming his optics. "Orion...I need you..." Arching his back, he opened his panel wide, the three petals of it withdrawing into his pelvic assembly with a fevered hiss. Behind writhed the constrained, seething bulges of his cheiridia. With a deep clenching and a thrust of his hips skyward, he forced them out, all six flinging themselves erect, dripping with lubricants and the precursors of the far more precious fluids they would emit once properly stimulated. Optimus made a low sound and Jazz clawed at the stone beneath him, aching to complete their union. "Please..."

Optimus knelt slowly beside him, watching him intently in that serene way he had, the imperturbable, untouchable way he had acquired with the Matrix. For this he would be allowed the full range of emotion and sensation, but he would have to be roused to it, driven to it. Jazz, if he was honest, enjoyed this very much. Under normal circumstances. But it had been too long. He just wanted, he just needed. They both did. 

That big, gentle hand moved toward him, brushing his right knee. Jazz let his cheiridia surge toward it, coiling and sliding against each other, rubbing slick, sensitive mesh against mesh, colors and lights rippling from bases to tips and back, enticing; begging for attention, for petting, to be intertwined with their mates. Optimus stroked Jazz's thigh, moving closer to the center of need with each elliptical orbit of blunt, warm fingertips. 

Jazz clenched his torso in an urgent wave, in imitation of the undulations of his cheiridia; watching Optimus' face, parsing his fields. He reached for his Prime's hand, stroking the back, the sides of the fingers. He moved his feet, making a space for Optimus between them. Optimus shifted, kneeling in the offered place, smiling gently, benevolently, indeed lovingly, but not yet with the heat Jazz knew he needed.

Optimus moved his hand from Jazz's thigh to cup the swollen base of the cluster, where the colors shaded to velvety dark, shadowy and deep. Jazz would have shouted then but he had learned a trick or two in Spec Ops and knew how to turn off his vocal system entirely. His hips made small, ragged circles, but, catching a glimpse of the Prime, whose spread knees forced Jazz's legs wider, saw that the Prime's panels were unsealed, standing out a centimeter or so from the surrounding structures, but closed. Heat poured from the edges in infrared, but slag if the fragging Matrix wasn't still clamped down on him. Jazz pumped more energon into his cheiridia, lengthening and thickening them, until the tapering forked fingerlets at their tips popped free, separating from each other with little wet smicks, grasping at the heavy, humid air. He cycled the colors faster, ribbons and spirals of teal and sapphire and crimson, blending and flashing beneath the patterns of bright blue sensor dots, which grew more numerous and closer together near the tips. Optimus made a small, low sound, almost too soft to be heard, but at last his panels opened.

Ruby red, sapphire blue, like the corundum whose colors they mimicked, the coiled hexad of Optimus' cheiridia lay revealed, brilliant and gleaming. Gems indeed, and more precious than gems to Jazz. Easing onto his elbows and knees, Optimus trailed a steady and precise line of kisses up Jazz's frame, settling his body over Jazz's, mouths at last together, chests proximate, though this meant their groins remained over a meter apart. Jazz squirmed a little in frustration, but kissing...kissing was good, too. And it had been such a long time.

Coaxing, Jazz reminded himself. He was seducing the Matrix as much as Optimus. If that slagging artifact wanted slow and sensuous, Jazz was going to have to give it. He rocked his hips, stroking Prime's abdomen with his cheiridia, the fingerlets exploring hungrily, pressing into transformation seams, licking charge across and through heavy armor. 

Jazz lashed his glossa into Prime's mouth as though completing a circuit. _Not letting him go,_ Jazz directed the thought at the Matrix. _He's mine; he was mine before you took him, before you took his self from him._ Optimus opened his mouth, his own glossa inert. His body moved over Jazz placidly, obedient to Jazz's caresses. Jazz risked reinitializing his vocal system. "Please," he begged. "Please...I know you're still in there...I need you, we need each other, slag it, it's been too long already!" He hooked his heels around Optimus' hips and dragged their groins together, his cheiridia plunging at Optimus' in a frenzy, lubricant and chemical precursors slicking their thighs.

Optimus struggled for a moment, then relaxed; glossa twining with Jazz's, hands roaming Jazz's body with less deliberation, more heat. He thrust against Jazz and his cheiridia burst free, engorged and pulsing, almost black with suppressed color, knotting with Jazz's immediately into a twelve-stranded plait. Not the most elegant or expert of patterns, but their need was too urgent for control. Their fingerlets grasped each other hard, microscopic pores opening as the vital exchange began.

Jazz's legs clamped convulsively around Optimus' waist. He could feel Optimus' thighs beneath his back as Optimus pulled him into his lap, bent over him to keep their mouths in contact; enclosing him. The plait of cheiridia between them hardened, immobile; even their hands merely twitched on each other's plating, their fingers making only small, uncoordinated movements, their bodies stilled as the massive electrochemical bonding continued. 

Prime's spark began it, the conduits between spark and pelvic array opening flush and hot, the oscillation - precarious and necessary - sending the first waves of light and power through them. Relief crashed through every atom of Jazz's body, sweet as Completion. His own spark echoed back, eager, spinning faster to match wave with wave, twin pulsars singing across the dark. 

The pulses grew stronger and more rapid. Each outward-rushing wave of light and energy carried information as well; who they were, what they had learned while apart, remembering who they had been together, what they wanted now. Echoed and re-echoed, the patterns mixing and reacting, melding, mending the gaps that had grown in their sparks since the last time they had done this. They opened themselves fully, needing this in a primal, physical way, reaffirming their bond, sending renewed energy throughout their bodies, and repairing tiny, subtle program errors that ordinary diagnostics might not catch. They were each other's pristine backup, whole and uncluttered, and returning to clean presets was like being reforged. 

Their plaited cheiridia glowed hot amid their knots, pores open and locked together, from each to the other. As the stream of spark pulses quickened, so did the stream of microcrystalline fluid, seething through their energon lines in boiling surges, invigorating subsystems long dormant, full of data-rich energy filtered and collimated by the conduits from spark to cheiridia, added to in irreproducible ways by strange processes in the cheiridia themselves. 

Struggling to thrust but delightfully pinned, Jazz reached down and stroked the plait, sensation oscillating wildly as his fingertips brushed his own and then Prime's and then his own across the complex knots; lightly at first, then more and more firmly, his hand joined by one of Prime's. Optimus rumbled down at the bottom of his range, sound more felt than heard even for Jazz, volcanic warning just before their sparks _blazed_ in a peal of thunderous light, and Jazz arched, mouth open wide on a soundless cry; Optimus curled around him, dentae bared, hand denting Jazz's backplate, liquid energy surging and turbulent between them. Every last needed crystal snapped into place, every ion of stored power rang full, and for one high, clear nanosecond everything shut down. 

End of [**Not As Planned**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5811667) (7263 words) by [**tainry**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry)


	25. Knights of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bits and pieces of Knights of Light (and Knights of Shadow) headcanon.  
> Generally speaking, this is entirely from the Drift miniseries. Next to no MTMTE is included.

A 'full' complement (every great sword bonded) is around 500, typically is around 300 and arrival on Aelios is 220.

Aelios info: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465/chapters/16761040>  
Knights: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929/chapters/25521087>  
Swords: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929/chapters/25521207>

A version of Metallikato is practiced by the Knights of Light.

The Order was founded by Windsong while Vector Prime ruled.

 **Ranks/Titles** :  
1\. Sovereign of the Light  
2\. Master of Light - the inner circle from which the Sovereign is chosen. Has mastered Metallikato and trained at least two Knights up to Senior status and passed a lot of extra training. Has made a new Great Sword.  
3\. Senior Knight - has trained at least one up to Knight status.  
4\. Knight - may train  
5\. Junior Knight - completed training and trails, may not yet train  
6\. Initiate - one accepted into training  
7\. Supplicant - one petitioning to be admitted.

 **Archon** : the Knight who keeps supplicants busy. Typically a younger Knight after their walkabout, but before they are a Senior Knight.  
**Daosh** i: The Knight who trained you.  
**Noxa** : Latin for responsibility. Formal term for the mecha a Knight is responsible for the crimes and behavior of.  
**Voice of Dissent** : This is a Knight, always below the rank of Master, who's function is to voice dissent to the orders given, to challenge traditions and generally play devil's advocate in public. They are typically a Knight that is impossible not to like despite always challenging things. While this status gives no protection from penalty or penance it is taken into consideration when motivation is important.

 **Code of Light major points** :  
\--Honor your oaths. We are nothing without our honor.  
\--Honor your Great Sword. It is what makes us more than individuals.  
\--Honor your fellow Knights. They are the strength upon which you rely.  
\--Honor your Daoshi and your Initiate. They are the foundation and future.  
\--Battle is to be honorable. Remember the designations of those you deactivate.  
  The original Circle had little restraint when it came to killing in battle. That came much later.  
\--Defend the Order and its charges.  
\--Your primary weapons are the weapons of the Order (2 short swords and a Great Sword).

 **Penalty** would be the military ones of extra duty shifts, clean up, brig time, etc  
**Penance** is the Knight punishments (binding, beating, etc)  
**Walkabout** : After a mecha is Knighted, they are sent into the world to make sure they want to remain with the Order.

 **Duty Joors**  
14 joors of duty to the Citadel (monitor, patrols, cleanup, repair work, training/caring for others, etc)  
10 joors of duty to the Order (meditation, sword maintenance, sparring, etc).  
Assuming recharge is 6-8 joors an orn, depending on the mecha.  
It leaves 10-12 joors free.

A typical orn for a rank and file Knight:  
Joor 1-7: recharge  
Joor 8: fuel, clean up, morning stuff  
Joor 9-13: duties to the Order  
Joor 14: free time  
Joor 15-21: duties to the Citadel  
Joor 22: free time  
Joor 23-27: duties to the Order  
Joor 28: free time  
Joor 29-35: duties to the Citadel  
Joor 36-40: free time  
Joor 41-42: recharge

 **Binding Cord Colors**  
Black = need  
Bronze = duty  
Copper = honor  
Dark blue = truth  
Gold = loyalty  
Green = willfulness  
Light blue = peace  
Lilac = love  
Orange = guilt  
Pale Yellow = faith  
Pink = loss  
Red = emotion  
Silver = spirit  
Spiral of red, green, blue, white and black = time  
White = purity/intensity


	26. Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Languages of Cybertron and beyond.  
> A lot from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cybertronian_language#IDW_Generation_1_continuity>

**Common:**  
Imperial Standard: the universal dialect of Golden Age Cybertron and its empire. Modern Autobot derived primarily from this.  
Every city has a dialect of its own.

 **Rare:**  
Towers, Low Kaon, Atreez, Tandoc, Convoy, 'Cant, Sironian, Basic Sparkling  
Symbiot: They do have their own dialect, and most (likely all) can speak as well as any other mecha.

Language of the dance: Several major (old) cultures have one, and while at one time it was reasonably common knowledge in modern times it is a rare thing to be fluent in if you don't need to be. Chirolingualism is a derivative of it mingling and being edited for need over the ages.

Chirolingualism: talking by hand touching. <http://www.tfw2005.com/transformers-news/attach/7/0/1/2/3/tumblr_n7wzpuw8ib1rvl528o3_1280_1404048731.jpg>  
Rare, expensive to learn if you aren't 'one of them', and from the sound of that page, mostly an underworld thing.

**ISO/SpecOps terms**  
**Ki'di'rashal** : Kin by reformatting. A greeting among Jazz's mecha to identify themselves to those under cover.  
**Rendono** : "I quit" in ISO land. A surrender that will generally kick you out of the program.  


**Seeker-cant** : a heavy mix of wing and vocalizations that are non-words (clicks, whistles, chirps) that add depth to the wing communication (a certain pitch or length of a whistle combined with a wing tilt and angle means one thing, and that same combination with the pitch half a note higher means another, etc.).


	27. Legal Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words and terms that have legal meaning and weight.

**aliquis** : certificate of personhood. Equivalent of a birth certificate, only far more important in the 'verses that use them.

 **Amica Endurae** : long term best friend. When filed and certified officially they have some legal rights.

 **clade** <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clade> \- family tree tracing to a single ancestor

 **Conjunx** : Canon. Spouse/significant other.

 **Conjunx Endura** : Physically spark-bonded mate

 **Conjunx Praesul** : Mate of the Leader/Instructor/Patron. Jazz's official title as the mate of the Barasi in Same Planet, Different World.

 **excurma** : a legal process that renders a criminal a non-person, Sine civitas, without House or clan. It is the highest penalty in Cybertronian society and (almost) always comes with execution, denial of all burial/laid to rest rites and damns the condemned to be forgotten and their designation wiped from all records. It also denies a Seeker a place in caelum asa.

 **flight certification** : a legal certification regarding flying mechanimals as pets in city-states and parts of the Empire created after a rogue pet attacked a Prime's Consort. There are three levels of certification requiring testing of the mechanimal and handler after the appropriate fees have been paid. City-care level certification: the basic level care certification typically authorized to rehabilitaters and zoological parks which typically handle wild mechanimals for short or long term care. These licenses are referenced as (city abbreviation)-C certifications (example: I-C certification for Iacon) and are specific to a locality. The two higher levels of licenses authorize the flying pet to go "off leash" and fly in populated areas. City-flight level certification: The second tier license is restricted to a specific city-state. Most often authorized to home-body falconers and a few staff members at zoological parks and rehabilitation centers allowing them to bring the mechanimals out for educational purposes. These licenses are referenced as (city abbreviation)-F certifications (example: I-F certification for Iacon). Empire-flight level certification: the third and highest tier certification. This certification authorizes the flying pet to go "off leash" anywhere in the Empire. This license is referred to as an E-F certification.

 **Healing of Primus** : In some 'verses the Prime's spark truly is special, a real direct connection with Primus. This is a healing where one merges with the Prime and gradually works through trauma and emotional damage. This usually means dozens of merges over metacycles to vorns. Pre-war, it was also a final appeal for those sentenced to deactivation. Undergo the healing and your sentence was commuted to time, generally 7000 vorns. The Prime chose whether to heal a given applicant or not.

 **kindled:** A mecha who's spark is created by spark interfacing.

 **last wishes to the living** : Last will and testament, living will and all such stuff.

 **mereo** : <http://www.latinwordlist.com/latin-words/mereo-18617147.htm> \-- formal sparing challenge where the loser serves in the winner's berth for one night, generally the first night after they are fully repaired. By default, only the winner has rights to the loser, though others can be negotiated to be included.

 **minimum wage** :10 shanix/joor

 **penalty:** Knights of Light. Would be the military punishments of extra duty shifts, clean up, brig time, fines, etc for minor infractions.

 **penance** Knights of Light. Punishments that are more serious and typically for actual crimes. They include binding, beating, temporary exile and literally anything else.

 **The Prime's Honor** : a term for the reward of being given land and noble status from exceptional service to the Prime.

 **sedition** is a term of law which refers to overt conduct, such as speech and organization, that is deemed by the legal authority as tending toward insurrection against the established order.

 **shanix** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Shanix). Shanix is the primary Cybertronian currency from the the time Nova Prime united the city-states. It was used in some cities before that. His galactic expantion made it common galaxy-wide. Shanix coins are sold gold and thus, like solid and cubed energon, trades well on its material value. Digital shanix are tied to the local and galactic economies it is used in.  
[[Image](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/DJ31lHXWsAANo3U.jpg)] accurate look and size if that hand was an average mech.  
[[Link 1](http://www.shapeways.com/product/Q2UH4ZK6J/shanix-coin?optionId=63459595)] to buy the above.  
[[Link 2](http://www.shapeways.com/product/TA9P8AQSV/pile-of-shanix-1-quot-diameter)]to buy for toys.  


**sparked:** A mecha who's spark was called from Vector Sigma/the Allspark.


	28. Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials not meant for consumption.

**Aberitol** : a highly valuable metal to mechanical worlds

 **Agrament** : a thin, fragile-feeling 'paper' that is incredibly difficult to create, almost as difficult to write on and nearly impossible to destroy. From The Ascension by silberstreif ch 6.

 **RED-641** : It has a very predictable half-life once exposed to oxygen and is stored in either a vacuum or oil.

 **steelcrete** : their version on concrete.

 **Steelinen** : a fabric.


	29. Martial Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting arts of Cybertron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snagged from [http://tfaurp.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=info&action=display&thread=90](http://tfaurp.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=info&action=display&thread=90) in bulk with a few additions of my own.

Ranks: most of these are stable across the various forms, though some schools or forms may use fewer or more, or have special glyphs for them.  
1\. Student: a beginner. Absolutely not authorized to teach anything.  
2\. Senior student: a student who knows enough to help out with "first year" type students being trained in a large group, but only under a teacher's supervision.  
3\. Dasi: One who is allowed to claim to be a practitioner without qualification. Usually the first rank allowed to compete, go to war, though not qualified to teach more than students (first rank).  
4\. Panki: One who is allowed to teach any lower rank and are considered skilled and knowledgeable enough to teach each other.  
5\. Master: One who knows all there is about at least one aspect of the art. While it is often the physical aspect, it may also be the spiritual or knowledge aspect.  
6\. Grand master: Those who know all the art has to teach. There are rarely more than a score in any given art.

Sensi: A general term for one who is your teacher or one who teaches as their primary function. It is a term of respect more than an actual title. They must be of panki rank, and serious ones are often masters.

* * *

There are several forms of hand-to-hand combat on Cybertron, dating back to ancient times. Their exact origins are undetermined, but they are powerful tools for those who know how to wield them. Some of those practiced by the remaining prominent Cybertronian martial artists are:

  * **Circuit-Su**
    * Circuit-Su focuses on the training of the mind as much, if not more, than the physical body. A highly mental art, its students believe that by harnessing their personal energy they can bend others to their will. Practitioners are characterized by their solitary and iconic natures, and the Circuit-Su combat techniques focus on turning an aggressor's attack against them. It is rumored that advanced practitioners can actually call up their spark energy to act as physical bolts of energy when attacking foes.
  * **Crystalocution**
    * Perhaps the most physical of the Cybertronian martial arts, Crystalocution is primarily concerned with dominance in basic hand-to-hand combat. Its practitioners eschew the spiritual conditioning of other martial arts in favor of physically conditioning themselves to perfection. Crystalocution attacks focus on a series of movements to determine and target an opponents weak points; such assaults trigger pressure points in the crystalline structure of a structure/opponent, shattering them.
  * **Cy-Kisn**
    * A Tower martial art that focus on using a pair of straight swords the length of your arm, the width of half a hand and sharpened only on one edge.
  * **Diffusion**
    * No longer a strictly defined discipline, Diffusion is now the catchall term for a series of non-lethal movements traditionally favored by the Autobots. These defensive maneuvers are primarily designed to serve the goal of self-defense, dissipating an enemy's aggressive energies. As the war has developed, some Autobots have also effectively adapted the technique to redirect an opponent's hostile overtures into a powerful retaliatory attack. In its purest form, a true master of Diffusion can reflect all physical attacks without putting himself in danger of permanently damaging his attackers.
  * **Metallikato**
    * Metallikato is perhaps the most arcane and rare of the Cybertronian combat arts. It incorporates elements of the mental conditioning of Circuit-Su, along with the hand-to-hand combat of Crystalocution, but it also mixes in a strong element of spirituality, encouraging practitioners to attune themselves with powers higher than themselves to attain their goals. Metallikato has a strict code of ethics that its students are required to follow in order to achieve true mastery. The combat attacks range between standard hand-to-hand to edged and blunt weapon attacks, providing practitioners a versatility in battle that is difficult to match. Although it emphasizes variety as a means to superiority, mastery of edged-weapon combat is the primary hallmark of those who study Metallikato.
    * A version of this is the art and society practiced by the Knights of Light.
  * **Pit Fighting**
    * Pit fighting is one of the most brutal and barbaric attack forms on Cybertron, used by the more powerful gladiators to dominate their foes in battle. The technique is largely improvisational, but it hinges on a series of ruthless maneuvers that maximize the attacker's willingness to employ lethal finishing moves to win a battle. Megatron and Grimlock are two of the most skilled masters of this attack method.
  * **Skykato**
    * A sword-based variant of Metallikato developed by Seekers.
  * **Teris-Spi**
    * A sword and shield based variant of Skykato adapted to ground fighting when Praxus was settled. Latin: Ground-wind (mangled)  
A core tenant is that there is not a single correct path, only a correct destination. Some paths are more efficient but all that work are valid




	30. Noble Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list and notes on the noble and royal Houses I've used, sorted by city.

Capital City:  
**House Long Spire** : House Sunny and Sides come from sometimes.

Crystal Towers:  
**House of Swift Sky** : Descended from the Seeker House of Star Fire. Mirage's origin House.

Crystal City:  
**House Far Reach** : Second House of Crystal City.

Gygax:  
**House Marchcry** : Their seneschal is Prowl's half brother in Starcrossed.  
**House Csillagos** : An unusually insular noble clan of beast-formers. While they have adopted many advancements in communications, energon production, weapons, armor and personal upgrades they have also shunned much technology related to global travel and trade. While are vehicle mecha in the area the restrictions caused by the wildlife (ie no engine noise is safe) makes them functionally monoformers.  
Ruler: [Domingo](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Domingo-by-tfomegastar-734083201)  
Nobles of note: [Istiarus](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-730771551)  
Characters: [Karakur](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Karakur-by-tfomegastar-734083218), [Guardrail](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Guardrail-By-Gutterdopts-736644953)  
Crest inspired by: <https://blandpattern.deviantart.com/art/GW2-Phoenix-Bow-739739014>  
Primary Estate: Csillagos Szentély  
First lord: Shatoc, a femme, alt mode: phoenix

Kaon:  
**House Sharpblade** : Has a reputation of being opportunist, stubborn and not that large.  
**House Mindsweeper** : Mid level House. Many telepaths and hosts. Soundwave's House when he is a noble.

Polyhex:  
**House Calidar** :  
**House Double Beat** : Descended from House Mindsweeper. Blaster

Praxus:  
**House Fairwings** : A mid-level House Bluestreak comes from sometimes. No specialty.  
**House of the Gilded Sun** : A small merchant House in Praxus. Prowl's House in Trials of the Ambassador.  
**House of the Shining Sun** : The second (or third) most important House in Praxus, the first or second most important warrior House. Highly organized, pragmatic and aggressive/ Founded by a young, not quite so insane Sunstorm in a time leap event and brought prominence when Sunstorm took a bonded from the royal House and the third creation of the Prime himself. They possess holdings in other city-states, including Kaon. Prowl's House.  
**House Skyhigh** : No notes.

Simfur:  
**House Crossbeam** : A very young House. Jazz is it's second generation.

Tyger Pax:  
**House Juxtia-Speca** : another House Soundwave sometimes hails from. Intellectuals rather than aggressors.

Vos:  
**House Star Fire** : No notes.  
**House Tremblewind** : No notes.


	31. Organizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-government groups.

**Alpha Flight** : Think Seal Team 6 of Vos. They're the best the city's military has.

 **The Azure Cloud** : Fiction publishing company

 **The Crystal Sky Acrobatic Team** : The premiere formation/stunt flying team in New Crystal City.

 **Dancing Wind Aerobatics** : the stunt jet clan that commissioned Wing. Based on the planes outside Iacon.

 **Diamond Decanter** : the top distillery in Tyger Pax

 **District 9** : a folk music group in Praxus

 **Flamewind Games** : A one-mech company specializing in very high-end tactical sims. Owner: Flamewind.

 **Home Wings** : a folk music group in Praxus

 **Howle Island Institute** : A Glass Walker (World of Darkness) organization. Earth. The most powerful among the tribe's groups and includes the tribe's leadership, such as it is. A research facility and organization focused on advancing technology, particularly artificial intelligence, robotics, cybernetics and space travel.

 **Nailobo Pack** : Glass Walkers. A small pack/sept of a score or so. 8 Garou, the rest kin. Earth. Totem: Chimera. Nam means 'mother wolf' in Gaelic.

 **Praxian Musical Corps** : The premiere government band.

 **RRS** : Residence Research System

 **The Skyline Raiders** : A Seeker display team from Helix.

 **Sparks of Mercy** : Late in Nova's rule, they helped the poor (shelter, energon, repairs, etc). Funded largely by House Mindsweeper, House Double Beat, small donations and the government.

 **Sparktwister** : a music group that survived the war.

 **Stars of the Shattering** : a music group that survived the war.

 **Steamward Publishing** : Romance publishing company

 **Wingover troup** : A Seeker display team from Helix.

 **Zerstörerz** : An Autobot warrior team that includes Chromia and the Bladebrothers. Nicknamed 'the Destroyers' by Bot and Con alike.


	32. Paint and Chromates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronians (and others) come in a wide variety of colors and patterns.  
> This covers how.

There are two ways to think of how mechanical things are colored beyond base metal. They are either painted (what we do) or they have chromates (color nanites). Despite my love of chromates, we don't use them much.

Wild mechanimals are either going to be base metal or produce chromates naturally. Domestic/tamed mechanimals have the same options that mecha have, though it takes a lot more work to keep one with natural chromates a non-natural color.

Chat about chromates:  
Plating has a "natural" color and pattern, and a color nanite rich solution painted on it takes on those colors. If someone wants to change their paint job, they treat the base metal with chemicals that will prompt the color nanites to take on a different color. Polish goes over the nanite solution to keep it in, and so long as polish is kept up, they aren't worn away. But if the polish is uncared for it can wear off, and the nanites follow. Deep enough scratching can take off both layers at once.

 _So things like TC's Martial insignia are on his base metal, not any kind of paint?_  
_I like the idea, just trying to wrap my brain around all the ways it could bite us._  
_Are you thinking that the mourning takes out both layers, so even if they get nanite coats, it wouldn't show much without the treatment to set the color first?_

It depends on the mech. Someone who wants to wear his insignia for life would have them treated into the base metal, but would probably wait until they reached a rank they wanted to display permanently (so like someone who just entered training wouldn't get their plating treated). 

But additional insignia can also be just paint that goes on top of the nanites. Quick detailing jobs can be done like this, too. Faster and cheaper, useful for insignia/undercover/disguise/a weekend out on the town with some racing stripes etc. 

It's sort of like the difference between hair dye and spray on hair coloring. 

By "both layers" I mean the polish layer, and the nanite layer. The base metal only needs special treatment if a mech wants to change the color that nanites will turn when they come into contact with it. All living metal has color when nanites are applied. 

So when they get the Decepticon logo, that would be a color treatment to make the insignia permanent. 

Add on paint comes in varied quality, and some of it is very obvious and tacky looking (like something a buymech would paint on to advertise and get attention with), but some of the best quality is virtually undetectable (but if damaged or scraped away, the color beneath shows). 

Once nanites have taken on a color, they keep that color unless they are touching a dead frame, when they go gray.

The nanites are called chromates (color nanites). Used in fanon.

The reason they go gray on deactivation is that the nanites require energy from their 'host' to continue to function.


	33. Praxian Chevrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I collect the Diamond Select busts and I saw the different chevron lengths and this was born. It was either rank or age marker, and I decided on age.  
> <http://www.seibertron.com/transformers/news/prowl-bluestreak-and-smokescreen-busts-by-toyrocke/12270/>

**Center decoration** : while most often a mark indicating who one is bonded to, one's rank/function or something similar, it can be anything and is often nothing.

 **Color** : while largely random and rarely mean much, the metallic colors are generally reserved for nobility.

Development:  
**Sparkling** : very simple center, spines to the inner edge of the optic (barely more than nubs)

 **Youngling** : very simple center, spines to halfway across the optic

 **Mechling** : simple center, spines across the optic with slight upward tips

 **Young Adult** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than 1/2 the horizontal length (Bluestreak)

 **Mature Adult** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x1.3 the horizontal length (Smokescreen)

 **Senior** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x3 the horizontal length (Prowl)

 **Elder** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x6 the horizontal length and typically sweep back along the helm

 **Ancient** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x9 the horizontal length and typically sweep back along the helm. If long enough, they often curl around the lower edge of the helm/jawline.


	34. Praxian Frametypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frametypes of Praxians as I call them.

**G1**  
  
[Prowl: Transformers Masterpiece](http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-Transformers-Masterpiece-485898636) by [ZeroMayhem](http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

 **G1 v2 (primary one I use)**  
  
[Prowl](http://1314.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-334315060) by [1314](http://1314.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**War Within**  
<http://kurisama.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Prowl-87165074>  


* * *

**Prime**  
  
[TFP Prowl](http://lahteh.deviantart.com/art/TFP-Prowl-362173813) by [lahteh](http://lahteh.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**War for/Fall of Cybertron**  
  
[Prowl updating](http://emanz.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-updating-314662550) by [emanz](http://emanz.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**Bay**  
<http://furholt.net/gatekat/referances/Prowl+Jazz.jpg>  


* * *

**Alternator**  
  
[Alternators Prowl Boxart](http://guidoguidi.deviantart.com/art/Alternators-Prowl-Boxart-128220269) by [GuidoGuidi](http://guidoguidi.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**Tri-Wing (mine)**  
  
[Tri-Wing Prowl by Alteride](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Tri-Wing-Prowl-by-Alteride-261651115) by [Gatekat](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	35. Priests of Primus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of intel on the Priests of Primus.

**Order of Primus's Memory titles/ranks:**  
**The Prime** : High Priest of Cybertron  
**The Barasi** : the High Priest of a city-state. Singular.  
**Archipresul** : a High Priest. Second in rank to the Barasi and the pool from which a new Barasi is drawn. 6 in Praxus  
**Sarpresul** : a ranking priest. Generally the rank that will lead a district of several churches.  
**Presul** : A priest. Generally the rank that leads a single congregation. 2 wing panels.  
**Lapresul** : A low-ranking priest. Often the rank that works outside a church or assisted a presul in one. 2 wing panels.  
**Clericus** : an initiate still in training. 1 wing panel

 **Akiani** : a scholar, teacher and historian of the Order. Ranked even with a sarpresuel when fully trained.  
**Artisia** : An artisan-priest  
**Pelamun** : A Seer  
**Srila** : a recorder of life

 **Comecro** : Derived from concordo (Latin for agree) and commemini (Latin for remember). Equivalent to 'amen'  
**Conjunx Praesul** : Mate of the Leader/Instructor/Patron. Jazz's official title as the mate of the Barasi in Same Planet, Different World

Their 'mantra'  
Remember, Record, Respect, Retell

 **Private prayer/meditation rooms**  
These small rooms, barely large enough for the expected resident to stand and extend their frame without touching anything are reflective of both the city they are in and the individual who normally uses it (if they are of the rank to have one assigned to them; presul and above in most cities). They are intended to allow the priest to focus, contemplate and pray so they took some effort at making them suit those who use them. Each city has a norm. Praxus = crystal. Others might be all black, or all white or a specific pattern or even a specific scene/image of Primus. The flight frame rooms tend to make real effort at making it feel as if they are in open air, even to sensors. 

**Religious texts, songs and such**  
**The Codex of Primus** : the official religious books. Stories, hymnals, prayers, psalms, laws, rites, etc.  
**Hymns of the Spark** : the songs sung in the temple  
**Psalm of the Sparks** : a story about how all sparks are equal to Primus no matter the frame or function they wear in this existence.


	36. Primus' blessing (on energon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First: a snippet from [Same Planet, Different World.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196) that is a formal blessing of a meal in a small gathering.  
> Second: a snippet from [Making Adjustments ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819151) that is a formal blessing of a meal for a large gathering.  
> Third: The Wild Estate. An informal blessing for a meal in the Csillagos Szentély estate.

Prowl stood smoothly and reached for an almost spherical drinking vessel set on the table and accepted a pitcher of nearly white energon from a servant. "The first of our kind took nourishment directly from Primus, the energon pooling on the surface for them to gather," he recited the simplest version of the story with an open field cast wide for them all to teek his belief and joy in telling easily. "As we grew in number, he sent us sparks that learned how to harvest energon from other sources, preserving our creator's fuel for nourishing the world we live on," he continued as he poured a small amount of the white energon into the spherical cube. "In time, most forgot that energon, it its purest form, is the life energy of our lifegiver, that which sustains the spark of Cybertron itself and the physical frame of Primus. Let no one forget that we come from Primus, live on Primus, took our first nourishment from Primus, and in time return to Primus."

Slowly Prowl walked around the table and offered the sphere to Honor, who took it and sipped very lightly as he returned to his seat. She then stood and offered it to Lockcheck. "Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus."

The Lord of Law accepted the sphere, took a sip as she sat, then stood to offer it to Evenway. "Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus."

Evenway took it with grace, helm tipping slightly as he took a small sip and repeated the words before offering it to Jazz.

How his hands were steady as he took the crystal vessel Jazz didn't know, but the energon barely rippled as he accepted. The energon was rich, warm and energizing at the same time on his glossa, distracting enough that he had to think about the words as he stood and carried it to where Skysound was seated at the head of the table. "Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus."

Jazz sat and watched as Skysound sipped, then stood and walked to Prowl.

"Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus," the Lord of Praxus said with all honesty and intent to the Barasi of Praxus.

Prowl accepted the still mostly full rounded cube from Lord Skysound and carefully poured the remainder into the half-full container it had come from. "Energon, when used as needed, is an endless supply, as is the love of our creator. Primus ensures that his creations are never without. It is our duty to ensure that bounty is not lost and his creations do not extinguish for lack of what we have in plenty."

When Prowl finished pouring he placed the mostly-full carafe on the tray it had been delivered in for the servant to take away. He sat and swept his gaze around the table. "Enjoy, indulge, and share when you are no longer in need. It is the will of Primus, as it is from every creator to their creations. We give thanks to the bounty and wisdom that has allowed this city to prosper."

"Comecro." The table hummed in unison.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The only exception to that was the shorter table perpendicular to the three large ones at the end of the room. No one was seated there and the tac-net produced a 99.9994% probability that the Barasi and Archipresul would be there. It was an assessment proven true as the Barasi and Archipresul entered as a group once everyone else was seated. A respectful silence filled the room as everyone waited for them to gather their energon and take their places.

Barasi Lelku remained standing as the Archipresul seated themselves. When the room had stilled completely he reached for an elegant carafe of nearly white energon. He poured a portion into a strange round object and nodded faintly. It was the cue the higher ranked mecha scattered about to pour from the carafes spaced periodically along the center of the tables into matching round objects that Pantera finally placed as a drinking vessel specific to this ritual.

When all the spheres were half full the room stilled again and Lelku lifted the sphere.

"The first of our kind took nourishment directly from Primus, the energon pooling on the surface for them to gather, As we grew in number, he sent us sparks that learned how to harvest energon from other sources, preserving our creator's fuel for nourishing the world we lived on and allowing us to expand to the stars. In time, most forgot that energon, in its purest form, is the life energy of our lifegiver, that which sustains the spark of Cybertron itself and the physical frame of Primus. Let no one forget that we come from Primus, took our first nourishment from Primus, and in time return to Primus."

He moved from his central position to the end and offered the small sphere to the Archipresul there.

"Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus," Lelku said.  
In the pause after the Archipresul accepted the sphere each higher ranked priest offered the sphere they were holding to the mecha on their right or left. Pantera couldn't pick out the pattern despite being sure there was one. Of more note to him was the small relief that he calculated that he was seated in the middle of a group and would not have to determine which direction to pass it.

In a ritualized cadence each mecha who received a sphere took a small sip and passed it along, three of the lower ranks for each Archipresul. It meant that when the final Archipresul stood to return the still mostly full sphere to the Barasi the final handoff was also being done at the long tables with spheres that were less full but still with more than a third left.

As Lelku carefully poured the remainder into the half-full container it had come from he spoke. "Energon, when used as needed, is an endless supply, as is the love of our creator. Primus ensures that his creations are never without. It is our duty to ensure that bounty is not lost and his creations do not extinguish for lack of what we have in plenty."

Among the long tables the ranking priests did the same. When all the near-white energon was returned to the carafes Leklu swept his gaze around the room.

"Enjoy, indulge, and share when you are no longer in need. It is the will of Primus, as it is from every creator to their creations. We give thanks to the bounty and wisdom that has allowed this city to prosper."

"Comecro." The room hummed in unison.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Thank you Primus for the bountiful home on your armor, your tolerance of our use of it and the fuel that allows us to thrive here." Kennis spoke over her energon.

"Comecro," Guardrail spoke softly.


	37. Pronouns and Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's very much a thought in progress. More for 2018 stories and beyond.

As a general statement all Cybertronians have all the same equipment and reproductive capabilities. Gender truly is a social construct and for most it's not one that matters. While there are norms they aren't set in stone.

mech: a standard frame

femme: the light build of any given frametype/class. Or one who's chosen to identify as _female_ because of alien contact (my Chromia and Strika).

mecha: literally person/people, singular or plural. 

Then there are Seekers, who just have to be different.  
so: Order  
sa: Action  
si: Vision  
se: immature  
t'se: unknown (trined) adult  
sy: non-Seeker flier  
k'sy: grounder/outsider


	38. Reproduction (Mechanimal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How mechanimals (Cybertronian wildlife) reproduce.

[Reproduction (Mecha)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1591382) (will be moving to the general FAQ)

Mechanimals reproduce in two ways: by cloning and by linking.  
_Cloning_ is what it sounds like. The carrier builds new mechanimals inside and passes on their own coding without outside input.  
_Linking_ is their version of sexual reproduction. Two or more will hardline and mingle their code to create a variant that has some of each of them in it.

In both options there is an aspect of the reproductive code that does some randomizing on the output in small ways. It can make teeth larger or smaller, a tail longer or shorter, legs longer or shorter or add spring or strength. There are thousands of small changes that can happen even in the cloning method.

In that aspect there is also something that doesn't happen in biologic reproduction: what gets used (thus wears out) the most would be reinforced by self repair and that trait passed on.

So a mechanimal that climbs or digs more than usual may have stronger limbs and claws because of it and that trait can be passed on.

Unlike mecha who reproduce by intent only mechanimals reproduce when conditions (internal and external) are favorable to both the carrying phase and the youngling phase. Those conditions also determine the number of young created and how long the carry and youngling phases are to an extent. With no new spark to support it doesn't do much harm to the mechanimal to pause the creation/growth cycle until resources are better.


	39. Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Seeker culture and language.

The trine leader is Order, the right Vision and the left Action

 **Order** : leader, political, thoughtful and planner. Protect the home at mid-range. Pronoun: so  
**Action** : the aggressive one. Hunter, defender, goes out to stop the trouble before it's a danger. Pronoun: sa  
**Vision** : a science/philosophy/stay-at-home thinking type. Carries and only fights to defend. Pronoun: si

A variant on the Order/Action/Vision system from  http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/450571.html  
Trines have three parts: drive, energy, and temperance. Drive is always the leader and provides direction, energy provides motivation, and temperance reins in the other two. All three parts regulate each other; it's why the Command Trine is such an effective trine despite their differences.

 **Sierki** : A Combat Aerial with Seeker heritage. AKA Seeker Kin.

 **Seeki** : A Sierki that is so close that only genealogy can find them out. They look like Seekers, have almost, if not full Seeker coding, trine correctly. They are tolerated best when an Action, less so as an Order, but for a trine to have a Seeki Vision means that all their creations will be Seeki rather than Seekers. It's generally not tolerated any better than an obviously Aerial Vision.

 **Pronouns:**  
so: Order  
sa: Action  
si: Vision  
se: immature/unknown  
sy: non-Seeker flier including Sierki and Seeki  
k'sy: grounder/outsider

For sa, so and si, you add a t' in front (to t'sa, t'so and t'si) if they are trined and you are trying to make a point of that fact. It's rarely used in normal conversation or narration.

For any pronoun you can also add 'r to the end for a mech or 'd to the end for a femme. It's very rarely used in normal conversation but fairly common in narration.

 **Seeker-cant** : a heavy mix of wing and vocalizations that are non-words (clicks, whistles, chirps) that add depth to the wing communication (a certain pitch or length of a whistle combined with a wing tilt and angle means one thing, and that same combination with the pitch half a note higher means another, etc.).

A **flock** is like a clan, but also not like a clan.

A flock is comprised of a flock Order, who is the Order of the lead trine, his trinemates, their creations that have not gone to other flocks, and the mates and lovers of all the above as well as some additional creations. Adult Orders typically remain with the origin (creation) flock and raise their creations within it, where Actions and Visions will move in with their trine Order.

It is common for a Seeker to belong to multiple flocks (creation flock, flock by trine, flock by mate, flock by lover(s)), though only one flock (usually trine flock) will be their residence flock.

An eyrie flock is part of a clade flock, which is part of a larger clade flock. Eventually all flocks are part of the Winglord's flock. While all these and more have their own glyphs in Vosian they all translate to 'flock' in common languages.

Creations legally belong to the Order that sired them, and thus to the Order that leads that flock.

If you want a much better look and explanation, head to [To Build a Trine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1175766).

 **Caelum asa** : (Latin: Sky Home (altar, pyre, sanctuary, Home, refuge, shelter)). The Seeker graveyard in the upper atmosphere of Cybertron.

 **The Trine Elect** is a single trine which heads a cultural council of trine representatives from every district in Vos. Serving on the council is a great honor, and representatives are chosen by their districts. They are cultural keepers and overseers who have no real legislative or executive power, and only limited judicial power, in cases that question culture or morality (such as Seekers seeking permission to bond with an outsider). The Trine Elect decides which cases will be heard, and have the final say in the verdict, though they accept input from the entire council. 

The Trine Elect plays much the same role as the Queen of England, though it is not an inherited post. It is elected in a process similar to the one used for the Pope. They are the Vosian Royal Trine, and keep the post until they deactivate. 

One of the tasks appointed to the Trine Elect and the council is to review the Seekers' languages and dialects every vorn, to inspect them for cultural contamination. They may choose to add or remove glyphs if they feel it is necessary to uphold the purity of the language.

 **Duty trine** : a group of three Seekers that are not trine but fly as such. Common in the military and police forces, as the ratio of Visions in such functions are far too low to support traditional trines. Typically two Actions and an Order, but two Orders and an Action or even three of a kind happen.

In a duty trines it's Leader, 14 or Third ("Vision"), 28 or Second ("Action") and it doesn't have the same social expectations attached. It's just rank.

* * *

Chat I had with [BlkDmnd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkDmnd/pseuds/BlkDmnd) in comments.

 **BlkDmnd**  
I have some questions. If you don't mind answering, that would be great.

I see that the Seeki are "tolerated best when an Action". I take it there are various opinions/tolerances for a Seeki?

Do Seekis created with Vosian creators (partial or otherwise) have Vosian rights/citizenship?

EDIT: After rereading Chp 4 of To Build A Trine, I think I found the answer. Vos will not recognize anymech that is not full seeker. Is that correct?

What is the plural for Seeki and Sierki?

Can you give some examples of actions that would cause Excurma to be enacted?

Do Duty Trines hold off the glitch that untrined seekers can develop?

 **Gatekat**  
Happy to answer.

Yes, like with most bigotry, it varies by individual.

Only if they separate in Vos. Then they would be citizens of the city.

Not quite. They only recognize those with a Seeker carrier as Seeker (who do have extra privileges), but Vos has non-Seeker citizens.

Seeki and Sierki.

In Thundercracker's words: I have broken my oaths, turned my back on my culture, betrayed everything I was raised to be.  
At least among Seekers, Excurma tends to be more for betraying Seeker-kind.  
Among others, things like murdering a Prime or royal would rank up there.

Duty Trines, not so much. War does though.

 **BlkDmnd**  
Thank you for answering, Gatekat. I love the worldbuilding you do. Only now, I'm interested in learning the laws of Vos! I know, I know. Probably not going to happen.

I take it Aleno is less tolerant of Seeki? Or is it more the fact that Skywarp has grounder in him?

Would a Seeki have non-Seeker privileges if they were born in Vos, or are they considered Seeker? I'm trying to determine the line.

So, treasonous acts are grounds for Excurma. Is murder of a fellow Seeker under that category?

Duty Trines do not help against the glitch. Ouch!

 **Gatekat**  
Yes, Aleno is less tolerant of Seeki. He's even more upset because of what this one did to TC, but he's never been friendly towards part-breeds.

They aren't legally Seekers, so they'd have flier privileges, not Seeker ones.

No, murder doesn't equal treason.

 **BlkDmnd**  
Thank you again for answering my questions.

 **Gatekat**  
Happy to. I stick these FAQs up to answer questions and for reader info into the background thoughts.


	40. Social Ranks and Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knights of Light specific terms are at [FAQ: Knights of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816783/chapters/1545904)

**Aliquis** : certificate of personhood. Equivalent of a berth certificate, only far more important.  
**Ambler** : Large clans of related mecha that specialized in games, cons, theft and all manner of non-violent ways to separate non-amblers from their credits.  
**Breeder Slave** : Technically any slave used primarily to produce sparklings at a far higher rate than is safe. However as a term/status is refers to those created by an illegal (and very high-risk) procedure where a convoy or shuttle sized spark is housed in the frame of a minibot. This gives so much extra energy that they kindle almost every merge, but also makes existence miserable when they don't overload at least half a dozen times an orn. Detailed in [Trials of an Ambassador](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269065/chapters/423847).  
**Buymech** : Often a guttersmech, sometimes a commoner, they are a prostitute that was not created for the function. Few like their lot or what they do, but it's better than starving. Often not legal/registered.  
**Commoner** : Everyone who isn't a noble or royal and legally works/has a function in society.  
**Courtesan** : What it means in our world. A very high-quality prostitute, used as much for company as for pleasure. Typically sparked.  
**Dazju** : A pre-programmed sparked mecha. Short lifespan.  
**Empty** : A guttersmech that's fallen so low that even their own kind don't view them as useful anymore.  
**Guttersmech** : One who used to be a commoner, but no longer has a function. Many are thieves, homeless, too old to work, buymechs, etc.  
**Noble** : those that trace their lineage to a royal, but are not one. Always kindled.  
**Oligarch** : a commoner that has enough wealth to compete with the nobility, but isn't in their social circles.  
**Osa** : A mech that's part of a larger collective, and the most primitive form of gestalt. They are rarely mobile or transforming and never have a mech form. Often derogatory.  
**Perfuga** : A mech that has betrayed their entire race by becoming an organic. Some strata care more than others. Fell into disuse before the war.  
**Pleasurebot** : A legal prostitute, generally created for the function. Typically sparked.  
**Royal** : the city ruler (and Prime), their bonded(s) and creations. Always kindled.  
**Seneschal** : Senior retainer. The chief servant in a noble House or estate. They are responsible for the smooth running of everything from discipline to supplies to the other servants. A position of great power.  
**Sine civitas or Syci** : 'without civilization'. Legally, it refers to a mecha that does not have a legal residence/belong to any city.  


**The Prime's Assassin** : isn't singular, despite the implication. The title for the assassins that the Prime gives direct orders to and that answer only to him.  
**Head of Imperial Special Operations** : The mecha in charge of all SpecOps agents and operations. Answers only to the Prime (and Lord High Protector and Senate, if involved).  
**Left Hand of The Prime** : the chief assassin of the Prime, and also the mecha most responsible for ensuring the Prime is competent for his duties. **Lord of Arma** : The top ranked military officer in the empire. Some cities also use the title for their top general, but not all.  
**Lord High Protector** : In 'verses that have one they lead the military (outrank the Lord of Arma) and are usually bonded to the Prime.  
**Lord of Law** : The top ranked law enforcement officer in a territory. May or may not be a noble, but has the status as one.  


**Priima:** A rarely used term that few know. In short, a Prime has a Prime spark and is selected by the Matrix of Leadership. A Priima does not have have a Prime spark and is selected by the Senate/political body to hold the title of Prime and the Matrix of Leadership. Because of political manipulation, Priima generally go insane when it finally sinks in that they will never be a true Prime. From [The Replacements](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789532/chapters/1491031) by [ghost_writer88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer88/pseuds/ghost_writer88).

 **Terms for police forces** :  
LEO: Law Enforcement Officer. Suitable if casual term for all of them  
Air Martial: Vos  
Defender: Tarn  
Enforcer: Praxus  
Marshall: Kaon  
M.E. (Military Enforcer). Military LEOs.  
Skyguard: Helix

 **Enforcer Ranks/Terms** :  
**Hunter** : They are assigned a single high-priority case, typically a terrorist, traitor or serial killer, and their sole responsibility is to eliminate that threat to society. Most are solitary, some work with a partner, and few are seen very often as they are only required to appear between missions with proof of completion and comm in their status once a metacycle. One assigned a target, they do not stop until the target is captured or deactivated, or they are. They tend to be built to the quality standards of a noble warrior with highly superior processors and reflexes as well as a fair amount of ISO coding.  
**Pursuit detective** : There are two types that are labeled this, depending on time (and timeline).  
The first is more commonly call a hunter class. See above.  
The second is the more common use in modern times, and are Enforcers that are not assigned a precinct to work out of. Their job is to patrol the city's thoroughfares and go after high-speed escapees.  
**Search and Rescue** : A sub-unit of SWAT that specializes in helping rather than hunting.  
**SWAT** : Special Weapons and Tactics. They're much like our SWAT units. While most of their time is doing things normal Enforcers aren't trained for, they also do patrols and such when things are quiet. 

Earth titles:  
**The Don:** A title of respect for a powerful leader. Originated in Italy.   
**SECAF** : Secretary of the Air Force (Real. Earth, USA)


	41. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike games, sports are focused on the frame's skills.  
> More at <https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cybertronian_sport>

**cube** : [[Canon]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cube_\(sport\)), [[Canon Vid]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cube_\(sport\)), [[Episode Review]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cube_\(sport\)).  
An extremely popular Cybertronian sport that involves trying to catch and kept possession of a flying cube filled with energon and a rudimentary AI who's goal is to escape and stay free within the sphere of play. When a mech holds onto the cube for a set amount of time, at which point it allows the player to absorb the energon boost inside as their team scores a point. Teams consist of six players to a side, four in robot mode and two in vehicle mode. Almost (possibly all) organized teams are grounders or have rules against fliers flying. Flight frames have their own leagues and rules.

 **gridiron** : American football

 **mecha-soccer** : [[Canon].](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Mecha-soccer)

[ **Orb-O**](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Mecha-soccer): From [Space Racers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Racers). Soccer for airframes, with an obstacle course thrown in.

 **pedeball** : Rugby


	42. Terrain and Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landscape types, items and weather on Cybertron.

**crystal caverns** : crystal cavern systems.  
\-- **amethyst crystal cavern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://piotrdura.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-cave-583595876)  
\-- **electrified crystal cavern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dakonoco.deviantart.com/art/Finally-They-Were-Discovered-589693938)  
\-- **ruby crystal cavern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://danevan-artwork.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Crystal-Caverns-361830775)  
\-- **sapphire crystal cavern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nele-diel.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Valley-704543165)

 **crystal columns** : crystal formations.  
\-- **ruby crystal columns** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://klauspillon.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Forest-341033921)

 **crystal mountains** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Solitary-Water-Elementalist-305824064) crystal mountains with crevasses.

 **crystal snow** :

 **energon spring** :

 **floating crystal islands** : crystal islands often owned by nobles or wealthy merchants.  
\-- **ruby crystal island** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fiery-fire.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-makers-143941824)

 **metal pots** : metal pots are small mounds of metal that bludge up from the surface usually in clusters. metal pots are often dotted with crystals and other minerals. metal pots occasionally burst and spread liquid metal out across the area.  
\-- **gold pots** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/3D-searchfornewenergysources-362017982)

 **oil stream** :

 **sharded beaches** : a rocky part of the shore of a sea.  
\-- **white shard coast** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dakonoco.deviantart.com/art/Below-Zero-591357628)

 **solvent springs**  
\--solvent spring surrounded by glass reeds: [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Jewel-Planet-340164494)

 **static snow** :


	43. Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terms for time and distance on Cybertron and other worlds as used in most stories.

Cybertronian terms:  
nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
metacycle = 256 orns/8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
vorn = 2304 orns/72 decaorns/9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
century = 96 vorns/7968 years;  
millennia = 1056 centuries/101,376 vorns/7,944,096 years (7.944 million years)

Aelios time:  
local day: 13.125 joors (97.65 Earth hours)  
local year: 1.286334 metacycle (11.86 Earth years)/329.3 orns/1053.76 local days

Distances:  
[[canon]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Units_of_length)  
Hic: kilometer  
Klik: kilometer  
Mega, mecha or mechano in front of a known unit = that unit x10. 


End file.
